A Meister's Burden
by SmashingPandas
Summary: In this sequel of "A Chance To Fix Everything," popularly known meister and weapon, Leiko Evans, faces another deep routed challenge: Resonating with a forcefully picked partner. Dante is a brand new student, who's packed with attitude, and not so normal. Can either of them settle their differences and work together? Or will everything crash and burn? *Soul Eater (c) Funomation*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: HALT! Before reading this story, I must let you know that this is a sequel to one of my previous stories: ****_A Chance To Fix Everything_****. To understand the basics of situations, characters, etc., please read that story first.**

**Chapter 1: s/9540450/1/A-Chance-to-Fix-Everything**

****For those who are stubborn, you need to read the first installment before this. I won't answer any questions that are asked about characters, situations, etc. that are explained in the first story.****

**If you have already read the first story, I thank you immensely for following my works! Extra internet cookies for you, fresh from the data base! Hehe, anyway, you already know my habits and writing styles, so I hope you enjoy this as much as the first.**

**Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**~ Nicole**

* * *

Chapter 1

"So there's a new kid coming in," she asked, stuffing her face with rice. The tips of her snow white hair stuck together from the barbecue sauce, tinting it with light brown. Her crimson red eyes focused on her lunch, her shark-like teeth destroying any food that comes near them. This girl was Leiko Evans. "Anyone know if they're a weapon?"

"I doubt it," a dark-blue haired boy said. He wore a black beanie over his soft, yet spiky, hair to match his Hipster reading glasses that never left his face. He wore a light blue dress shirt and Khaki pants, only to be ironically paired with white and blue athletic high tops. His dark brown eyes shifted from left to right, as if he were ready to tell a secret. He leaned in, close to Leiko, a hand covering one side of his mouth. "I heard he's an anarchist against Death Scythes."

With a quick _smack!_ a red mark appeared on his face in the shape of Leiko's hand.

"Shut up, Jaxton," she said, scarfing down more food. "You know a fight needs to be supervised by an adult, and I don't want to send you to a hospital."

"Who says you'll win?" A peppy-toned girl said, whom was sitting next to Jaxton. She sported light pink hair and golden eyes, emphasizing her lively attitude. Her pigtails that reached to her hips swayed as she plopped down next to Leiko, constantly moving. Her bangs framed her face just enough to make her look cute, along with her spring yellow, pink, and white mini dress, but her eyes gave her a fierce edge. "Jax has the best weapon in the academy! Me, that is."

"Please, you're so full of yourself, Noemi." Leiko said, brushing crumbs off her chest and onto the cafeteria ground. "There are plenty of labrys weapons now 'a days. Double sided axes are merely a copy of double-edged scythes."

"You wanna fight, Leiko?" Noemi asked, smirking. Jax sighed, and pushed up his glasses. "I'm sure a fighter of your performance could easily take us out, considering you earned this spot in out elite group."

"Find a professor, Jax." Leiko said, standing up. "And get ready to face defeat yet again."

"Can we not do this right now?" Jax asked, holding his stomach. "I still haven't eaten lunch yet. Why not wait for the new kid, and see where they go?" Leiko and Noemi sighed, and sat back down.

"Fine," they said in unison. The two girls glared at each other, then burst into laughter. Such best friends as Leiko and Noemi are, they couldn't stay mad at each other.

The three finished their lunches early, Leiko stealing half of Noemi's dessert. Since there were more than twenty minutes left of their hour long lunch period, they decided to wander the halls. Leiko walked on the right of Noemi, who stood in between her and Jax. She skipped in the halls, her hands behind her back. Jax nervously cracked his knuckles as he walked, not liking the idea of wandering quiet halls when they were supposed to stay in the lunch place. Leiko had her left eye closed, and bangs covering parts of her face. She walked with her hands behind her head, taking relaxed strides to keep up with the skipping and nervous walking.

She turned her head to look at her new group members, who had selflessly adopted her into their group. She watched Noemi reach her own height, then sink back down two inches from her skipping. In between her friend's skips, she watched Jaxton's height crawl to three or four inches above her own. After fighting with them for the majority of the school year already, Leiko could feel a spark between their souls, like she felt with her parents.

Leiko looked down, her bangs shadowing over her crimson eyes as she remembered the time she had spent in the past. Flashes of the fights with the Witch Cassandra flooded her mind. She shook them away, but was reminded of her new, seemingly impossible technique.

* * *

_"Witch Hunter?" Maka asked, smirking. Leiko smirked back, nodding._

_"Great minds think alike." Maka started to spin her first-time partner, power and electricity flying. "Now!"_

_"Soul Resonance!" The two girls shouted as one, their souls bonding almost instantaneously._

_Maka was as surprised as she was before. She looked at Leiko's reflection in the blade. Her gaze was fixed on Cassandra, eyes still glowing. The red and yellow electricity around them was soon joined by blue from Maka's own soul. She could feel their soul wavelengths bonding, and could see her own soul appearing. Her blue soul developed around her, the Grigori wings appearing._

_"Wait for it," Leiko said. Her whole body felt the surges of power, like it was going to explode._

_"We can do Witch Hunter, Leiko," Maka said, pulling the weapon back._

_"Wait," Leiko said. She watched Cassandra throw feathers and thrust her talons as Soul, who dodged them with barely enough time to fight back. In a flash of red, Cassandra's nails grazed Soul's arm. Blood started to flow down his elbow, and to the ground, staining his jacket. "Now!"_

_Maka sprinted towards the witch, holding Leiko like she weighed nothing. She jumped into the air, scythe ready to strike. The moment before the words "Witch Hunter" escaped her lips, a ripple of power raged through Maka and Leiko together, overtaking their initial thoughts. A bright red aura surrounded the two, and like it was their instinct, the pair used a totally different technique._

_"Soul Eater!" The two screamed in unison. Maka's eyes turned completely white, and Leiko's blade turned bright red, then started to change shape. Suddenly, the blade was a reflection of Leiko's upper body and face. However, her eyes were a solid crimson red. Her shark teeth were larger, and sharper, as were her finger nails._

_Cassandra's eyes darted from Soul's pain to the totally new form and move, filled with fear. A second too late, she extended her talons for a killing blow._

_Leiko's new form opened it's mouth completely, overtaking Cassandra's stance. Her jaws clamped shut on the witch, her visible body shattering, and fizzling out into nothing. Maka's eyes returned to normal, then shut as she fell, unconscious. Leiko's new form returned to her scythe blade, falling to the ground with a loud clang._

* * *

"What was that," she asked herself, muttering under her breath.

"What was what?" Noemi asked. Leiko looked back at her friends, who were both confused.

"Oh, nothing," she answered, scratching the back of her head. "I was just zoning out!"

"You seem to be doing a lot of that, Leiko." Jax said, pushing his glasses up. "You wanna talk about something?"

"Nah, it's cool," she said, smirking. "C'mon, class starts in a few minutes. Stein's gonna use us as a dissection experiment if we're late again."

* * *

The three students walked into their class, hosted by Professor Franken Stein. In his prime, he not only helped create a Death Scythe, but aided in the defeats of the Witch Medusa _and _the Kishin Asura. In this modern day, he was aging. His face revealed signs of stress in wrinkles and bags under his eyes. His physique wasn't what it used to be, but can still win an intense fight. As always, he boasted into the classroom on his swivel desk chair, the wheel catching on a floorboard, knocking him to the ground.

"Well, can't say he's against tradition," Leiko muttered to Jax, making him chuckle.

Stein stood up, and walked the length of the classroom, stopping in front of Leiko's place. He held out a small pink piece of paper with a few printed words and handwritten scribbles.

"Lord Death would like to see you, Leiko." Stein said, clicking the screw in his head giving the whole class shivers down their spines.

"Right," she said, taking the pass. "Why, exactly?"

"Beats me," he said. Stein shrugged, and went back to his desk. "Now, get on going Miss Evans. I don't want you to miss today's dissection!"

"We do this every day, what's there to miss?" Noemi said, rubbing her temples. "I'd rather fight my meister than dissect another animal!"

Leiko quickly left the scene, not wanting to get trapped in another dissection. She took the long way to the academy's Death Room, dreading what Lord Death wanted. However, she dreaded seeing the Death Scythe during school hours even more.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Leiko asked Shinigami, her arms crossed. Death was looking opposite of Leiko, his back to her, holding the current Death Scythe. "Um, hello? Uncle Kidd?"

"I should give you detention, Leiko." Kidd said abruptly.

"For what?" Leiko shouted, throwing her hands into the air. Kidd turned to her, his face looking of disgust.

"Your hair is a symmetrical disaster!"

"Geez, calm down," his scythe said. In a flash of blue, Death's weapon formed into Soul "Eater" Evans. He loosened his red tie that fell even looser down his black dress shirt, and smiled at the student. His towering height of almost six feet shadowed over Leiko. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hey Dad," Leiko said, waving. "Now, why did you pull me out of class?"

"I assume you've heard the rumor about the new student?" Kidd asked, his mood turning back to normal. Leiko nodded, and listened carefully. "He'll be arriving in a few minutes, and I want you to be his weapon."

"What?" Leiko and Soul yelled in unison.

"Kidd," he said, pulling him aside. "If what you told me is true, then I don't want him near my daughter at all. Never mind him using her as a weapon!" Soul looked at Leiko, then turned back to Kidd. His voice went from normal talk to a hushed whisper. "We both know no one has been able to resonate with her, either."

"I know what I'm doing, Soul." Kidd said, walking back to his weapon's daughter. "Now, I'll tell you a bit about him, so you know what to look for. His name is Dante, and is almost a year older than you. You'll get to meet him when he comes in for a proper introduction."

"I'm _not_ a welcoming comity, Uncle Kidd," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "And if anyone can even resonate with me, _I'll_ be the meister!"

"I highly doubt that, chickie," a voice said from the front of the Death Room. The three DWMA attendants looked to the front doors, and saw the new student. "If what I was told was true, _you're_ a weapon. That makes _me_ your meister. Got it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who the hell gives you the right to boss me around?" Leiko screamed in the new student's face, nose to nose. However, she didn't look as intimidating on her tip toes.

The new student, Dante, towered over her. He was almost as tall as her father, at five feet and ten inches tall. He had soft, almost puffy orange-red hair that had two tufts sticking up, resembling devilish horns. His gleaming, dark orange eyes glared down at Leiko, intolerance radiating from them. He wore a pitch black hoodie with a white, curved stripe going across his chest, an orange shirt peaking out from underneath, and matched them with black jeans, which were sagging a bit. His black sneakers almost melded with his pants.

"Lord Death just did," he said, walking past Leiko, shoving her a bit. He approached the DWMA leader, and bowed in respect. "I assume you're Lord Death, and the current Death Scythe?"

"Correct," Kidd said. Soul was growling under his breath, but Kidd elbowed him in the side. "My only request for you, Dante, other than being a good student, is to get along with Leiko. Respect her like you would your mother."

"Of course," he said unenthusiastically. Dante's eyes darted to the ground, and nodded.

"Alright, dismissed. Leiko, take Dante to Stein's class, since you two will have the same schedule." Kidd said, smirking. Leiko huffed and crossed her arms, leaving the Death Room. Dante followed, meter behind her. "Remember, respect the Death Scythe's daughter!"

* * *

The day had ended, and Leiko was walking with Jaxton and Noemi. Jax and his weapon had shared an apartment, the one across the street from Leiko's. Why Leiko wasn't living at home is a matter of pride.

Maka and Soul offered for her to live at home, as most students do. However, Leiko wanted to make her own reputation, her own life. She had realized how babied and censored she was as a famous icon's daughter. Wanting to live up to her parents' legacy, she needed to know how to fend for herself. The medium sized apartment was only a half hour walk's worth away from her parents' home.

The three reached the apartment complexes, and had said their goodbyes. Leiko jogged up the three flights of stairs, and unlocked the door to her apartment. When she opened the door, Leiko's scream filled the halls. Dante covered his ears, falling off of the chair next to the kitchen island.

"What the hell," he yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

"How did you get into my apartment?" Leiko screamed, throwing her keys onto the coffee table.

"I had a key," he said, standing up.

"There's only one," she answered, glaring at Dante. "For good reason. Now get outta my apartment!"

Before Dante could make any sort of comeback, his stomach roared. It gurgled so loud and hard, he had to hold his stomach. Leiko sighed, and walked into the kitchen. She took out several ingredients, like flour, water, and yeast.

"You like pizza?" Leiko asked, tying her hair back into a high ponytail, only to have her bangs fall back into place.

"Um, yeah." Dante said, standing next to Leiko. "Why?"

"I'm making dinner," she replied, throwing flour into a bowl with some salt, vinegar, yeast, and warm water. "What kinda toppings?"

"I don't care," he said quietly, watching Leiko cook. "Cheese, I guess."

"That's boring," Leiko criticized. "Slice up some potatoes for me. They're in the wall cabinet, on the ground."

Dante nodded, and grabbed the bag of small red potatoes. He washed four or five of them, and grabbed a chef's knife. Leiko put a hand on the knife's handle, looking at Dante.

"Take your hoodie off, the sleeves will just fall down and get dirty," she said.

"Right." Dante said.

He grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt, and threw it over his head, slightly pulling up his shirt in the process. Leiko's face flushed red when she witnessed the outlines of a six pack on her new partner's body, a quick flash before his orange tank-top fell over them. She snapped her head back to making the pizza dough, her eyes closed. Dante threw his hoodie back on the couch, and started to slice potatoes.

* * *

There was about twenty minutes of silence between the two of them, before Dante spoke up. Leiko was cleaning dishes while he sat at the island, watching her.

"Why are you so nice all the sudden?"

" 'Scuse me?" Leiko asked, putting rinsed dishes in the dishwasher.

"Before you seemed like you wanted to do everything _but_ see me, let alone let me be your meister," he said.

"Well, I can't change my partner until we've actually fought together," she said, turning to face him. "Plus, I could hear your stomach from a mile away. Why didn't you just go to your place, anyway?"

"I was bored." Dante replied, shrugging his shoulders. Leiko rolled her eyes, and set the timer for about fifteen minutes. "So, I've heard some rumors about you already."

"Were they bad?" Leiko asked, somewhat worried.

"They told me no one has ever resonated with you," Dante said. It stung Leiko's pride, unable to wield a weapon or be used in battle. She's done it once, with her parents in the past. However, now that they've changed since their teenage years, the chance of any of their souls resonating with each other is minimal.

"Yeah," she muttered, looking down. "That's been a problem."

"Do you know why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," she replied, throwing her oven mitts on the counter. Leiko sat on the couch, and picked up a folder from under the coffee table. Upon opening it, papers slid out from the vanilla folder. "Crap."

"What're those?" Dante asked, picking some up. "Music sheets?"

"Yeah," she muttered, ripping them from his hand. "I play the harp a bit."

"You wanna show me?" Dante asked with a devilish and sarcastic grin.

"Sure, when you're the weapon," she replied. Leiko put all the papers back into order, and looked for a certain piece. "I don't play for anyone. I planned to only play for my partner, but you'll have to _earn_ my partnership, considering you were such a dick."

Dante rolled his eyes, and grabbed his hoodie. As he redressed himself, Leiko hid the folder of notes and staffs in a hidden drawn under the coffee table. The timer on the stove started to beep, making her jump.

"Pizza's done," she said, walking to the oven. She put on the mitts, and took the steaming piece of perfection out of the oven. She could see Dante practically drooling out of the corner of her eye. Rolling her eyes, she cut two pieces for each of them, using a butter knife and paper plates. She passed one plate to her partner, and carried her own to the kitchen island. "How is it?"

"It smells amazing," he said, taking a bite. Shivers went down his spine as it warmed his stomach, melting his tastebuds in the best way. "It's like I'm eating materialized food from the heavens."

"Um, thanks?" Leiko said, chuckling.

* * *

Dante left later that night, about a half hour after they finished eating. He didn't tell Leiko where he planned on going, or even if he had anywhere to go exactly. She did have an extra room she used for storage, but he scurried out before she could even offer.

Leiko jumped into her pajamas for the night: a red cami with black sweat pants, showing just a bit of her stomach. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair one last time before bed. She watched the girl looking at her in the mirror, mimic her every move. After finishing her nightly routine, she sat on the end of her bed, looking out the window.

Her mind wandered from Jax and Noemi next door, probably already asleep. She wondered if they sent Dante over in the first place, an effort to get each other acquainted.

Or maybe he was just being a jerk, like his first impression depicted him as.

"Why was he so nice and flip floppy though," she muttered to herself. "One minute he's a sarcastic tool, then he gets all sweet and compliments me." Leiko groaned, and rubbed her temples. "Boys."

Leiko fell back onto her bed, a fleece blanket's corners creeping around her legs and feet. Her toes fondled the softness, making her giggle from a ticklish feeling in between her toes. She yawned, and crawled under the blankets, bringing the sheets up to her nose. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep in moments.

* * *

Dante walked the streets of Death City, his bones aching. The power he held within him couldn't stay hidden for long. He needed to get out of range.

He cracked his neck, sighing in relief. His slender fingers wrapped around the edge of his hood, pulling it over his head, revealing ears of a Tasmanian Devil. His eyes shifted from side to side, watching for any sort of under cover DWMA meisters and weapons.

"I suppose you thought I wouldn't notice," a voice said from an alley. This voice was a gruff, manly one, obviously over the age of forty. Dante refused to turn to face the man. His looked at the ground, hiding his face beneath the hood. "You can't suppress what you really are, son."

"I _am not_ your son," Dante replied angrily. "I have no father."

"Of course you do; me." A man similar to Dante's height stepped from the shadows. His worked and sleep-deprived face looked nothing like his son's, his skin lighter, and eyes dark brown. His hair was a salt and pepper gray, as well as his scruffy beard.

"I have no parents," Dante muttered, continuing his walk. The man grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't you dare touch me."

"Dante, I can feel your _real_ soul practically imploding. If you don't release your Soul Protect soon, your soul will for you," his father said slyly. "Why not embrace your mother's gifts?"

"Because they're a damned curse, Patrick." Dante said. "My mother was an evil witch, and you a traitor meister."

"I am not a traitor," Patrick said through clenched jaws. "I realized who was right, and who was desperately wrong. If you'd realize that witches are the _real_ good in this world-"

"They're hideous souls!" Dante shouted, making his father jump. Patrick smirked.

"Then why don't you burn that sweatshirt? It's a dead giveaway, ya know." Dante's anger melted into shame. He looked down, and away from his father. "Because you know you'd die without it. You know your whole soul depends on that power your mother handed down to you."

"No, I refuse to turn into her" he said sternly. Then, Dante smirked. "That's why I enrolled in the DWMA." His father's smirk faded into a serious and shame filled frown.

"If your mother was alive, she'd plan to kill you for this," he said, trying to strike fear into his son. Dante shook his head, and ripped his hand free.

"If she were alive, I'd be the first to kill her."

* * *

**Author's Note: A plot twist? This early in a story?! Why would I, of all writers, do such a thing?!**

**Hehe, you'll find out in later chapters :3 Anyway, like in my previous stories, I pick names and appearances and such that, most of the time, resemble one theme or idea, which impacts the story in a symbolic way. Try to figure those out as you read ;) Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**~ Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dante disregarded his "father," and continued to walk across town, knowing he was right. With every step, his bones ached more. Soon following, his joints, then his head. He was throwing himself into a perpetual Hell, unless he dared to release his Soul Protect. By the time he doubled his distance from Leiko's apartment, he collapsed on his side, grabbing at his head. His vision was starting to blur, and he could feel his wicked soul trying to explode. Dante pulled a shaky hand from his head, and tried to push his body off the cobblestone ground, however, to no avail.

_I have to_, he thought to himself, his eyes closing tightly. _I can't take it anymore!_

"Soul Protect," he whispered underneath the groaning of the pain, clapping his hands together. "Release."

As the power held within his soul practically exploded, Dante gasped, his eyes widening. The pain melted from his body faster than hot cheese on a steaming blacktop would. Immediately, Dante jumped on to his feet, and started to run towards the city limits. He could feel Leiko's soul picking up his own.

"Dammit," he said to himself. He clapped his hands together, and closed his eyes. "Transform!"

In a puff of smoke, Dante the Witch-Meister was replaced with a small, black marsupial. He was the size of a small, black dog with a white stripe going across his chest. His teeth were almost identical to those of a coyote. He hid in the first place he could find, trying to blend in with the darkness. His adapted nocturnal vision let him see perfectly in the dark.

This included the mass of DWMA specialists that ran down the road he had just escaped. He could hear both students and teachers, frantically trying to pick up a witch's soul. Dante looked away when he saw a flash of snow white hair fly by the alleyway.

He tiny black eyes were glued to the stone walkway for as long as his stubby new legs would carry him. Eventually, he reached the forest line. Once he crossed the brick stone pattern that circles Death City's limits, he felt safe. Well, as safe as one in his situation could be.

Dante walked for what seemed like hours, endlessly into the woods. He thought about moving again, like he did every time his father found him. It was cruel irony that this city be the next place. He scrapped this idea, since he had a prior commitment in the academy.

Suddenly, Dante felt the scratchy feel of burlap surrounding his little body as everything around him went black.

* * *

"Jax, get down to the center of town." Leiko ordered through her cell phone. She sighed, and closed her eyes. "Yes, bring Noemi! ... Yeah, it's pretty important. ... I'll tell you when you get down here. Now c'mon!" Leiko said as she hastily hung up her phone. She sighed again, rubbing her temples. "Boys."

In minutes, Jaxton was running down the sidewalk to the center of town, his labrys in hand. Noemi's weapon form was elegant, but fierce; just like her. Her handle was a dark gray with bright golden curves, slithering up to the edges of her axe heads. The gold lining on the edges of the axe heads made it that much stronger.

"Leiko!" Jax yelled as he approached the mass of meisters and weapons. He stopped running in front of Leiko, trying to catch his breath.

"Finally," she muttered. "Took you guys long enough."

"Just tell us," he replied, pausing to breathe. "Just tell us what's going on."

"I felt a witch's soul in Death City," she said softly. Jaxton's face went from annoyed to serious in seconds as he absorbed the information. "It was very odd, like, not _all_ witch. It was really weird. I've never felt anything like it."

_It was nothing like Cassandra's soul_, she thought to herself, reflecting on her previous mission.

"Do you have any idea where she went?" Noemi said from her weapon void, her reflection appearing on the blade of her axe heads.

"It just disappeared after a few seconds," Leiko replied. "She must've transformed. I have no idea into what, though."

"I guess we'll have to be on the look out for a while." Jaxton replied.

"And of who we trust," his weapon said. Leiko nodded, and looked around the center of town, thinking about what her best friend had said.

She knew who she could and couldn't trust, hands down.

However, she had no clue about Dante.

* * *

Dante's little body slammed against the hardwood floor of a cabin, someplace he's never been. In his animal form, he scurried around, trying to find a way out. A huge shadow that hovered over him stopped him in his tracks. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"This is considered kidnaping, ya know." Dante said. In a puff of smoke, he transformed back into his human form, sitting on the ground with a hand in his hair.

"You're only sixteen, you can't be on your own yet," his father said harshly, standing over him.

"Seventeen in a month," Dante muttered. "I wouldn't assume you'd remember, anyway."

"I told you so," his father criticized. "You can't ignore your gift of magic."

"It isn't a gift," his son replied, standing up. "I hate it. I hate you, I hate her, I hate this!"

Dante's father stood in silence, listening to his son curse him and his mother out, ranting about how he never wanted the magic in the first place, and how he would be killed if anyone at the academy found out.

"It isn't my fault you acted like a dumb-ass and enrolled in that filthy place," he replied, crossing his arms. "You put yourself there, let me remind you! You're ignoring the greatest gift your mother left you, and wasting your time with some 'partner' that doesn't even want to breathe the same air you do."

Dante's anger fell, and was replaced with anguish. He looked away from his, so called "father" and closed his eyes. Patrick smirked, and walked close to his son, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"And that partner of yours, she seems like a sweet girl, if you're into a Death Scythe's daughter," he hissed in Dante's ear. He pushed Patrick away, and walked towards the door. "Don't tell me you have _feelings_ for that little bitch!"

Dante's eyes snapped open. In a flash, he had his father pinned against the wall, the wood crunching and cracking beneath the immense force from Dante's blow. He had one hand curled around his neck, and another in an open fist, ready to summon magic. Patrick chuckled, motioning his head to Dante's hand.

"You _do_ want to use it," he struggled to say, causing Dante's grip and snarl to deepen. "You don't need them, Dante. I could easily take them away; faster than you could."

"If you even _dare_ to touch Leiko," Dante growled, his nails digging deeper into Patrick's neck. Beads of blood dripped down his neck, staining his shirt and Dante's fingertips. "I will _personally_ dismember you; limb by limb."

Dante threw Patrick to the ground, flicking his blood from his fingers. He turned, and walked out the door. Before slamming it shut, he turned his head, just to look at his father from his left eye.

"I'm her meister, and it's my job to make her a Death Scythe, even if she hates my guts." Dante cracked his knuckles, and chuckled as he watched his father struggle to get out of the rubble. "And when I do, your evil soul will be the first she takes as a Death Scythe."

With those last words, Dante slammed the door shut hard enough to crack the doorjamb. He walked towards Death City, feeling for Leiko's soul. The only problem was that this little cabin in the woods was a good four miles away from the city limits. Dante looked back to the house, and noticed a double garage door. Knowing it would be locked, he decided to use crude force.

Smashing the two by two foot windows wasn't the hard part. The hard part was crawling through them. He struggled for about ten minutes, and finally got into the garage. He flipped a light switch, and smiled at the prize inside.

* * *

Leiko was running all over her apartment, trying to make herself look presentable. The walk to the DWMA took about twenty minutes, five by car. Of course, she was running late because of the previous night's events.

Her hair was sticking up in all kinds of odds and ends, and she was running around with her pants half on, a toothbrush in her mouth, drool dripping down her chin. She groaned when she heard a knock at the door. Leiko ran to the door, opening it full of frustration. Her face flushed to see her new partner's confused face.

"Um, you alright?" Dante asked, confused.

"Yeah," she muttered, taking the toothbrush out of her mouth. "Just running a bit late. My alarm clock didn't go off."

"Take you time," Dante said, inviting himself inside. "I'll give you a ride."

"You drive?" Leiko asked skeptically.

"I'm old enough, and I know how," he said sarcastically. "So, yeah, I do."

"I'm not old enough yet," she muttered, her head full of jealousy.

"I'll be seventeen in a month, so I'm legal to drive you. Meet me outside by the curb, kay?" With that, Dante left the complex, and waited by his new ride.

Leiko shrugged, and walked into her bedroom. She threw on the other half of her black skinny jeans, and picked out a new shirt. She smirked as she found her magic key for guys. Leiko pulled her red Swing Dancing top out from the bottom drawer of her clothes chest. It was very short, sassy, and sexy, being that it reached from her shoulders to the middle of her torso, exposing her whole stomach. The straps were relatively small, and there was a cut out top going across her chest with a small strip of cloth, decorated with a single red bow, traveled across her collar bone.

After brushing her hair and throwing on a pair of low top sneakers, decorated with the words "Converse All Star" in the inside cloth, Leiko grabbed her black jaw-string book back, and booked it out of the apartment building, locking the door behind her of course.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this one is a bit slow :I It took me a while to write this, not really having much to write ^^; I promise, the next one will be pretty intense :D**

**P.S. As I was describing Leiko's new wardrobe, I found myself confusing my mind. So, if you can't get the idea of her new shirt, here's the link! I had no idea what to change it to, so I Googled red blouses for women :3 Here ya go if you can't seem to picture it: shop/blouses/swing-dancing-assistant-top**

**Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**~ Nicole**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dante hid his face in his hands, slumped down in the drivers seat of "his" car. This beauty was what he found in his father's garage. Being that he was an evil soul, he didn't need such a beautiful ride. The amazingly well kept dark gray Corvette C7 looked as new as it could've been, especially with the top down.

He held the steering wheel, then slammed his forehead against it, his face flushed red.

"Leiko needs to know how to close window blinds," he murmured to himself.

"Damn," he heard come from his partner, who was blissfully staring at his car. Leiko was thoroughly impressed, jumping into the passenger seat. "This is a beauty!"

"Yup." Dante said shyly, trying not to look at his partner. No matter how much he wanted her, he couldn't. Even if they weren't partners, they couldn't. Half of him was supposed to hate her. It would be better for both of them if he just played his feelings off for sarcasm. Dante turned the key in the ignition, and the beautiful convertible roared to life. "We better get going."

* * *

Leiko had walked to her locker with Dante, but lost him in the crowd. It seemed like he had just disappeared. She shrugged, assuming he could figure his way around. Jax and Noemi were plastered to the window by Leiko's locker, staring at something in the parking lot, envy filling their minds.

"You two need some solvent or something?" Leiko asked, shoving the pair into each other. "Looks like you glued yourselves the glass."

"No, someone has a freaking Corvette," Jax said almost angrily. "What I'd give to drive that beauty."

"I don't know much about cars," Noemi started. "But that one sure is bad ass."

"It's Dante's car." Leiko stated, looking at her group members. The two turned their heads, glaring at her.

"How can the new kid have such a nice car?" They both shouted, blowing Leiko's bangs back a bit.

"He didn't tell me, but it's my ride to home and back. Now let's get going," she started waking to class. She smirked, thinking of a plan. "Maybe if you're nice, I can get him to give us all rides!"

"Wait for me!" The two yelled, catching up to their leader, imagining the places they'll go in that beauty of a vehicle.

* * *

"Are we doing _more_ dissections, Professor Stein?" A worried student asked, cringing at the very word "dissection."

"Sadly, we need to hold off on that," Stein replied, clicking the screw in his head, giving everyone shivers. "Today, we're going to work on single partnership resonating. I want to see how each of you work with your partner. Then, we may switch it up a bit, just to make things interesting. Leiko, will you need to be excused from this lesson?" Leiko's face flushed red as a few students snickered. Before she could answer, the door creaked open, drawing every girl's attention.

"She's good," Dante said as he entered the classroom, holding his hoodie over his right shoulder, exposing his well-toned muscles. "I'm her new meister."

"Pfft, good luck," one student teased.

"She can't resonate with anyone!" Another said, flipping her violet hair from her shoulder. "If you need a weapon, _I'm_ your girl." Dante approached the girl, an unimpressed look on his face. He rested his elbows on her desk, his nose inches from hers. She batted her eyelashes, trying to look cute.

"If anyone says anything else about my weapon," he started. "Don't be afraid to step up and fight. I heard humiliation is a good learning experience for little kids like you." With that last moment of pride, Dante took the empty seat next to Leiko, the first in from the aisle. Stein smiled.

"That's exactly what most of you elite meisters and weapons can't grasp. Sure, you can resonate fine. Of course, you can use techniques the average student can't, but most of you can't seem to protect your partner to an emotional level. Your own reputation stops you from that. That's what gives a pair the boost they need." Stein said, looking at every student, every pair of weapon and meister. "Now, let's head outside for some practice."

As the class got up and walked out the door, Leiko held Dante back to be the last to leave the room. She grabbed his wrist, and pulled him from the mass of moving students. She had a look of confusion, but gratitude on her face.

"Why'd you do that?"

"What? Protect you?" Dante asked, throwing his jacket on the back of his chair. "I'm your meister. It's my job to keep you safe until you're a Death Scythe."

"Okay, that's it," she teased sarcastically. Leiko walked out the class, Dante following closely. Stein stopped them in the hallway on the way to the forest.

"I need to drop by Lord Death for a moment. You two are in charge until I get back, alright?" Leiko and Dante nodded, and continued walking.

Stein somewhat-rushed to the Death Room, excited to report to Kidd what he just observed. He saw Soul walking down the hallway, probably for no reason. Knowing he didn't like Dante in the slightest, Stein dragged him along.

"Kidd," Stein said, walking into the Death Room. "I have something to tell you about Leiko and Dante."

"Yes?" Kidd asked, turning to face them.

"He better keep his grimy hands off my baby girl," Soul said, crossing his arms.

"Calm down, Soul Eater. You're starting to sound like Spirit." Stein teased, Soul fuming. "Anyway, you made a good choice in this, Kidd. They seem to be the only pair who actually supports each other. Well, emotionally, anyway. Leiko still won't give him a chance to use her in a fight."

"Good," Soul grumbled to himself.

"I don't understand why you dislike him so much." Stein said. "He protected her reputation today, you know."

"His mother and father were affiliated with witches," he started. "That's why. I don't need my daughter getting close to some witch-related meister."

"You're a total hypocrite, Soul." Kidd said, crossing his arms. "The tables have merely turned since we were their age. Leiko is pretty much having the same relationship with Dante as Maka and Crona did. You remember that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Soul huffed. He sighed, and scratched the back of his head. "I'll give him a chance, but if he even _tries_ to make a move, I swear I'm gonna-"

"That's all I wanted to report," Stein interrupted happily. He bowed, and left the Death Room to rejoin his students. Kidd looked at his weapon, chuckling.

"What?" Soul asked. "You don't have a daughter, Kidd. You can't possibly understand."

"Sure, I can't. But I can imagine the embarrassment of a controlling and censorable father." Kidd said. "You remember how I had to do my own dirty work back in the day to find out what my father wouldn't tell me. Don't do that to Leiko. She's as bright as her mother, and as strong as you. I'm positive she can handle herself and a few boys."

"A few?" Soul asked, worried. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "This girl is gonna give me gray hairs."

"You already have white hair, Soul." Kidd said flatly. "How could it get darker?"

"Like I said, you don't have kids."

* * *

By the time Stein reached his class, groups of weapons and meisters formed into their social groups, sparing with each other. He wasn't surprised to see Leiko using her right arm blade, and Dante backing her up against Jaxton and Noemi. He sighed, knowing their real power is being hidden because of Leiko's pride. Knowing the only way Leiko would trust Dante would be in battle outside of the academy, he had the perfect mission for her group.

"Leiko, Dante, Jaxton, and Noemi," Stein called. The group of four surrounded their professor, panting a bit from sparing. He handed Leiko a little wooden card from the mission board in the main hallway. "I have a mission for you four. This is a more, well, _unusual_ kind of mission." She read the mission, and her face drained of all color, and Stein knew why. Flashes of Cassandra's chimera and the fight with the witch flooded her mind.

"Let me see," Jax said, taking the card and adjusting his glasses. "A chimera?"

"Technically speaking, yes. It's known as the Nue, a Japanese chimera. It's been seen having the head of a monkey, the body of a raccoon dog, legs of a tiger, and a snake for a tail. It can transform into a puff of black smoke and clouds, and escape battle easily." Stein explained.

"Then how do you know it isn't a freak storm cloud?" Jaxton asked.

"According to legend, the Nue brings misfortune and illness with every town it passes near. Ancient mythology explained that it was already killed and buried on the coast of a bay, coming from the Sea of Japan. However, recent sightings have dissolved that part of the story entirely. Whole villages and towns have been quarantined for a cancer-like disease because of this creature. Thankfully, it's a curable form, but it takes a few months to do so.

"This mission is unique in another way, as well." Stein said, holding up a finger. "If the information we've gotten from our Asian district is true, then the witch that created this modern day Nue used _two_ souls to create this creature."

"Two?" The four students asked in disbelief in unison. Stein nodded.

"When it was last sighted about a week ago, a meister used his Soul Perception to find it and destroy it. When he finally caught it, he felt two Kishin Egg souls: One from the monkey's head, and another in the snake's head. Considering you're the only group with two weapons, it'll be equal soul distribution for once."

"I like the sound of that," Noemi said cheerfully. "Leiko always gets the good ones."

"Not all the time," she rebutted, rolling her eyes.

"When do we leave for Japan?" Dante asked.

"Tomorrow night. I arranged a flight for the four of you," their professor said. He took a quick glance at Leiko. "Even if you refused, I still would've made you go."

"Thanks, Stein." Leiko said, rubbing her temples. Dante sensed something was wrong, but decided not to ask until the two were alone.

"You should get going home and start packing," he teased. "Your flight leaves at two in the morning!"

The four groaned, and nodded. Dante offered the ride home, which Jax and Noemi were most excited about.

* * *

The next morning, Dante showed up almost three hours early to Leiko's apartment, giving her an hour to get up, a half hour drive, and an hour and a half for airport clearance and headaches. He pulled the Corvette onto the curb, and jogged up the three flights of stairs to her apartment. Before knocking, he pulled his hood down.

The door opened, revealing a groggy teenage girl who must've just gotten up. Her hair was in a messy pony tail, except her bangs, which were laying against the left side of her nose. She had only a red cami, and black sweatpants on. Dante chuckled, and walked inside quietly, not to disturb her neighbors that never seemed to talk to her.

"You all packed?" Dante asked softly, looking for her luggage. She nodded, and pointed to the kitchen while rubbing her eyes. A single filled to the brim duffel bag sat on the tiled floor by the fridge. "I'll take that to the car. You get dressed, then we can get Jaxton and Noemi."

Leiko nodded, and went back into her room. Dante returned to his ride, and threw the duffel bag in the foot space of the passenger seat. Dante returned to a seemingly empty apartment. He knocked on the bedroom door, and heard no answer. Worried, he cracked the door open, and slipped his head inside. He chuckled when he saw a sleeping, fully dressed and ready Leiko, passed out on her bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: First mission! I wonder how it will go :3 Of course, I know, but I have a feeling you'll love it! Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**~ Nicole**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Good thing I'm strong," Dante muttered to himself. He walked to Leiko, and _really _took in her features for the first time since he met her.

He watched as the moon rays, pouring in from the open window, highlighted her snow white hair, making it sparkle almost. She slept so soundly, he would've mistaken her for some kind of mannequin, if it weren't for the occasional chest movement. He noticed how she didn't sleep with a closed mouth, and how it formed a little O shape, like she was cooing. Dante sat on the edge of her bed, and shook her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, and darted to see the body waking her.

"Hmm?" Leiko groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Time to go," he said softly. She shook her head, and brought her knees to her chest.

"I don't wanna go to Japan," she muttered. "All those Asian District meisters are snobby to weapons."

"Then I'll crack a few skulls." Dante said, picking his parter up and out her bedroom door. "It's time to go. You can sleep on the plane."

Leiko groaned again as Dante carried her down to his car, and plopped her in the passenger seat. She buckled herself in, then curled into a little ball. She quickly passed out, using the door of the car as her pillow. She held the seatbelt that went across her chest like a stuffed animal.

It wasn't more than five minutes until Jaxton and Noemi walked out of their apartment, and took the back seats, throwing their bags into the foot space. As soon as they were situated, Dante pulled his keys out from his pocket, and plugged them into the ignition.

The gentle roar of the Corvette was enough to give Leiko a small startle, but she just brushed it off and went back to sleep.

"How long has been asleep for?" Noemi asked as Dante sped off.

"Well, she passed out after getting dressed, so I carried her down to the car," he started, peering into the rear view mirror above his head. "Then she got buckled in, and was out like a light."

"That's Leiko Evans for ya." Jaxton said, looking out the window. "When she sleeps, she _sleeps_."

Dante smirked, smoothly pulling onto the highway. They drove in silence for the rest of the ride. Not even the radio was on. However, Dante was so focused on the road in front of him, he didn't feel the awkwardness floating in the air.

He occasionally peeked into the rear view mirror to see what Jaxton and Noemi were doing. He noticed Noemi was asleep on Jaxton's shoulder, and wearing his beanie. Seeing him without his hat, revealing his deep navy blue hair with small tuffs naturally spiking in all different directions, made him look more relaxed. The wind blended his hair into one big windswept blob blending with the late night sky, but the hat controlled his weapon's pigtails from attacking his face.

He noticed Leiko's hair was blown back as well, including her bangs this time. Her face fully visible, he fell even harder for her.

_Dammit, Dante. Forget about it!_ His mind told him. He shook his head, returning his focus to the road.

* * *

They had reached the boarding gate and took their seats on the plane with fifteen minutes to spare before it was scheduled to depart from the airport. Luckily, there weren't and fat men or screaming babies clogging the plane. Leiko and Noemi sat together in a row of two on the right, both asleep on each other. Noemi had her head on Leiko's shoulder, and Leiko had her on the plane window. Dante and Jaxton sat together in the opposite row of two, Jaxton getting the aisle seat. Dante kept his eyes glued on the window, but couldn't help notice how Jaxton was looking at the girls.

"Something wrong?" Jaxton's face flushed, and shook his head. Dante smirked, his eyes narrowing. "You like one of 'em."

"You crazy?" Jaxton yelled softly, not wanting to wake anyone else on the plane. "Leiko's my leader, and Noemi's my partner. That'd be just weird," he grumbled, crossing his arms and pushing up his glasses.

"C'mon, I know a lie when I see one." Dante said, sitting up. "Leiko or Noemi?"

Jaxton shook his head, and closed his eyes. Dante rolled his, and returned them to the plane window. Jax opened one eye, and sighed quietly to see Dante was off his back. He returned his gaze to his team mates on the other side of the plane.

* * *

It was almost two in the afternoon when the plane landed. The four of them were asleep all together for about three or four hours, until the sun eventually caught up with the plane. The two girls talked for hours, annoying the boys into plugging headphones into their own cellphones, being reduced to the three year old music fossils for some peace.

They landed in the capital of Japan, and were astounded by the sights to see in Tokyo. The four of them made a deal about going off on their owns.

"We stay together as much as we can," Dante said, pulling baggage off the conveyer belt. "If we need to split up for some reason, Leiko and Noemi are one group, and Jaxton and I are the other."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Leiko said, yawning. "I know the Buddy System. Let's just get to the hotel near those sightings, and catch that Nue."

"There's a small town north of Kyoto, where the legend is set, called Kurama. It was last seen in the mountains there." Jax explained, grabbing his bag. "We can probably find a place to stay there, considering the academy is paying for rooms and housing."

"You would've thought Stein picked something out for us." Noemi said.

"We can do it ourselves," Leiko said, patting her on the head. "We're big kids, Miss Noemi!"

"Shut up, Leiko," she muttered. "I'm still not even half awake yet."

* * *

Less than an hour later, the four were dropped off at the Kurama Station. To their surprise, several policemen were waiting with a sign that read, "DWMA Students." They walked to the men, and flashed their student IDs. The two officers took them to a reserved cottage well concealed in the mountains.

"This looks like some kind of horror movie," Noemi said, clinging to her partner's arm. "I'd rather transform instead of sit here and watch, Jax."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Stein did this on purpose." Jaxton replied, a hand on her head. "He probably thought this would give us a better chance at finding this thing."

"Or he just wants to scare us a bit," Dante replied sarcastically. "They guy's always doing dissections anyway. Why not send his elite students into a pit of death?"

Dante chuckled as Noemi started to freak out and talk about different survival plans if an axe killer attacks them. He laughed at the irony she failed to see.

The ride was about a half hour until they reached a small cabin. It had two floors and an attic, about four rooms per floor, and one big storage room in the attic. There was one more officer in the cabin, the chief. He had tannish skin, but it seemed more vibrant that it should've been. He had pitch black hair, and a goatee. He met the four students at the door, welcoming them inside.

"You must be the hunters we asked for! My name is Fugaku Iruka, but you tikes can call me Chief Iruka," the officer said in an almost baby voice. Dante glared at the man, who was a good two inches shorter than Leiko.

"We're not little kids, man," he said, crossing his arms.

"Hehe, _Fug_-aku," Leiko snickered as her original teammates giggled. Dante rubbed his temples, and the Chief glared at them.

"So, what's been happening here?" Jaxton asked after getting himself together, pushing his glasses up. "With the Nue and everything."

"That damned thing has been spreading disease across Kurama for weeks," he started. He offered the four a seat at a large coffee table. "We've tried relying on the Asian District of the DWMA, but none of our meisters and weapons have been able to destroy this creature. That's why we asked the original DWMA for help. So, tell me who I'm talking to here."

"Well," Leiko started, standing up. "I'm Leiko Evans-" She didn't get farther than her name until the officer started drooling over her.

"You mean Evans, as in _Soul_ _Evans_? The Death Scythe's daughter?" Leiko nodded, thoroughly creeped out. The Chief almost squealed. "I'm honored to be in such one's presence! If you're anything like your parents, I'm positive you'll take care of the dastardly Nue! You even mimic your father's appearance!"

"Well, I'm not just a weapon like my dad." Leiko smirked, knowing this was her time to shine. "I'm a meister too!" The Chief almost fainted.

"Not this time," Dante interrupted. "_I'm _her meister."

"Right," she muttered. "Anyway, Jaxton is another meister, who uses Noemi's labrys form as his weapon." Her two peers nodded, substituting as a wave.

"I'm positive that blasted Nue will be gone by the morning with you four around!" The Chief exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Leiko and Noemi giggled, and Jaxton smiled. Dante's face remained emotionless.

* * *

Chief Iruka brought the four deeper into the woods that night, to an area surrounded in yellow caution tape. Inside the taped off area, there were trees as tall as one could look, each of them different shades of green, orange, and red. The gleam from the star speckled sky, and the chuckling moon, shed enough light for the students to see three yards ahead of them, creating _very_ tight fighting quarters. The grass was wet from dew and a light rain from hours before. Noemi's feet were soaked, as were her bright yellow Greek-imitating flat sandals.

"When can I transform? My feet are freezing," she complained, standing on her tip toes. Jaxton sighed, and held out his hand. Noemi smiled, and transformed into her labrys form, landing in Jaxton's hand.

"You're such a pansy," Leiko muttered, crossing her arms. She heard Noemi complain from her weapon void, her angry face appearing on the axe blade. Leiko laughed, and shook her head. "Anyway, any leads we should worry about?"

"Only that this creature is very decisive, sneaky, and can manipulate what you see, hear, and think." Chief Iruka started. "The legend tells of the Nue giving the emperor of Japan terrible nightmares before he became seriously ill. Recently, victims have been experiencing terrible nightmares and hallucinations, then the sickness. The DWMA believes it's radiating madness."

Leiko's breathing almost stopped. Flashes of her encounters with her madness filled her mind. She knew the little demon in her head couldn't get out again, especially like he did the last time.

_Maybe I should let Dante be my meister_, she thought. _It would be safer for everyone else_. Leiko nodded, crushing her pride, but saving her teammates.

"Now, since this is such a highly disclosed incident, I can only let the fighters into this area." The officer said, looking at Dante.

"Why would that matter? We were all sent here to fight, weren't we?" Jaxton asked, resting his weapon on his shoulder.

"Since I've seen proof of Miss Evans being able to use her own body as a weapon, I'm afraid I cannot let her 'meister' into this area," he replied.

"Excuse me?" Dante asked, his hands on his hips. He walked closer to the shorter officer, looking down on him. Iruka's face was full of fear as he looked up at the meister.

"W-Well," he started, his body shaking. "Miss Evans can use her weapon at her own will, not needing a meister. I'm going to have to ask you to stay out of this fight."

Dante was about to freak out, until Leiko's pride got ahold of her. She put a hand on her arm, and smirked a sharky smile.

"It's alright, Dante," she said. "We'll be fine."

Dante turned his head away, and walked into the darkness of the forest. When he was out of sight, he listened. He could hear the three of them walk into the gated off area, and begin their search.

"I promised," he muttered to himself, propping his hood up, shadows covering his eyes. Dante clapped his hands together, his eyes glowing orange. "Soul Protect, release."

* * *

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day! Woo! ^3^ UGH BITCHY COPS WON'T LET DANTE BE THE GOOD GUY KSFHDSIHFWI**

**Hehe, well, that's how things go l3 Now there's gonna be some action :D By that, I mean fighting, which I'm terrible at describing ^^; I'll do my best for my readers! Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**~ Nicole**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That was rude, Leiko." Noemi's reflection flashed on her axe blade, crossing her arms, intolerance covering her face. "He _is_ your meister."

"Hey, it was the cop's idea," she rebutted almost angrily. "Who am I to fight a cop who hired us anyway?"

"For the sake of your partnership, maybe?" Jaxton said, pushing his glasses up with his free hand. "I swear, your ego can get bigger than you sometimes."

"How can you say it was my ego?" Both Jaxton and Noemi groaned.

"You won't let your meister even _try_ to resonate with you, never mind using you in battle!" Jaxton said, pointing ay his teammate. "You finally have a partner, Leiko. Don't screw it up."

"How do I know that I'll even match wavelengths with him?" Leiko argued back. "Maybe we're polar opposites!"

"You've never even tried," Noemi pointed out. "Besides, opposites attract anyway. Like magnets!"

"Exactly like magnets," Jaxton said smiling, backing his partner up. Noemi giggled, and Leiko rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Leiko felt a force hit her square in the stomach, and rise to her head. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide. Her teammates stopped, confused.

"What's up, Leiko?" Jaxton asked. "Did you see something?"

"A Soul Protect was just released," she muttered. Her right arm transformed into her scythe blade in a flash of red. She looked around the area, only to see the trees and their shadows. "It's close, like, _really_ close."

"How close," Jaxton asked, his tone now as serious he could be. He held his partner in the fighting stance, back to back with Leiko.

"Ten yards I'm guessing," Leiko said, looking around her. Then, she detected two more souls, _evil _souls. "The chimera is joining the party, too, about twenty yards away, thirty yards up."

Both teammates looked to the sky, and saw a feint black cloud covering part of the moon.

"You're sure that's not a storm cloud?" Noemi asked from her void, looking up at the sky.

"Positive," Leiko said, glaring at the sky. "That thing has two souls. I'll take the monkey head, you take the snake." Her teammates nodded, and watched the cloud. "It's too high up to get it's attention from here. We need to track it until it gets closer to the ground."

"That'll take hours," Jaxton said.

"You have any ideas?"

As if on cue, an orange blast erupted from the forest canopy, hitting the cloud square in the middle. A terrible screech echoed throughout the forest as the creature formed back into it's terribly configured body, and plummeted into the ground several feet in front of the incomplete team. Both meisters were wide-eyed.

"Well, that answers my question," Leiko muttered. She started to walk closer to it's still body, her blade ready for an attack.

"Careful, Leiko." Jaxton said, walking behind her. "That thing isn't dead yet."

"You think I don't know that?" Jaxton sighed, and pushed his glasses up.

Leiko wasn't closer than half a foot when a huge tiger paw swatted at her face, missing by inches. The two meisters flew back, landing on their feet. The Nue stood up on it's four feline legs, wobbly at first. It's confused monkey head looked aimlessly around the forest for the source of it's attacker. The snake's head hissed at the team, turning the whole creature around to face them. It screamed at the two, the noise sending shivers down their spines. It sounded like a mix between a baby crying blue bloody murder, and knives being sharpened on a chalk board by fingernails.

"Damn, that thing's voice ain't pretty," Leiko said, holding her scythe blade out. "Chimera Nue, your soul has been damned for consuming human souls. Now your souls will be taken in the name of Shinigami," Leiko said with narrowed crimson eyes, her white bangs cutting through them. She stood as strong, and looked as noble as her mother. She looked at Jaxton, and he smirked.

"Your soul is mine!" The two meisters yelled as they charged at the monster, weapons aimed for it's heads.

* * *

Dante watched as Leiko and Jaxton charged at the beast, totally forgetting his witch soul was near. His glowing orange eyes watched every move Leiko made, and how it would be so much more powerful if he was wielding her in her full weapon form.

He took notice about how she attacked: As quickly as she could. Whenever she'd jump back and land on her feet, she'd just launch herself back into the fight. Leiko didn't think ahead about what could happen next, only which move she had planned to fight with. She didn't care about what the creature did, as long as it gave her a good shot. She didn't have any defenses up.

"That's gonna get her killed," he muttered, perched on a tree branch. He watched her fight without him, wanting to just jump into action with her and protect his weapon like he was supposed to. He sighed, and leaned on another branch, one leg hanging and his eyes looking up. "I don't blame her. Having a witch meister isn't anything to brag about."

Suddenly, Dante was broken from his torn mind to the sound of a scream. His head snapped back towards the battle, only to be greeted with a dark, dark red puddle. Bloody paw prints led to the Nue, his claws stained with Leiko's blood. She held her left arm, her scythe blade returning to a human arm. Four gashes covered her bicep, dark red blood dripping down her forearm.

"Leiko!" Jaxton yelled, his attention turning away from the Nue. In that split second, the snake coiled around Jaxton's throat, picking him up off the ground. He dropped his weapon, grabbing at the scaly twists around his neck. The Nue put a paw on Noemi's axe blade, leaving her unable to transform; unless she wanted tiger claws in her eyes, that is.

"Dammit," Dante muttered. He clapped his hands together, and his eyes began to glow. "_Devil's deal, devil's deal_," he muttered. Slowly and painfully, Dante's fingernails grew to be almost an inch long, pointed like a switch blade. His teeth morphed into a pair of killer jaws, similar to Leiko's. However, his were more slender, and sharper.

He kept to the shadows as he jumped into the fight. Leiko's eyes widened as his soul reminded her.

"The witch!" Leiko yelled, looking around frantically. Jaxton tried to choke something out, but all it sounded like was gagging sounds. She shook her head, and turned her right arm into her blade, her own blood covering the tip. "My team is worth more than some soul."

Leiko charged at the Nue, blade ready. She struck a lucky slash into it's side, black blood splattering onto not only the grass and trees around them, but onto her and her partner. The blood stained her bangs, dripping down her face. It screamed in pain, and dropped Jaxton. He fell on his side, holding his own throat and gasping for air. Leiko pulled him up by his collared shirt, and onto his feet, and gained some distance from the wounded monster.

"You alright?" Leiko asked, her eyes glued to the Nue. He nodded, still gasping. Leiko noticed the red and purple marks left by the scaled tail, anger boiling. "Get Noemi!"

Jaxton nodded, and ran towards the Nue. He slid under it's tanuki body, grabbing the handle of his weapon. As he slid, Noemi's axe blade cut open the bottom of the Nue's paw, causing it to flinch, it's own blood mixing with Leiko's.

"Why is your blood so dark?" Noemi asked frantically, her reflection appearing on the blade.

"No time for questions!" Leiko yelled, jumping at the Nue again. Be fore she could land another blow, she was blown back from an explosion, seemingly coming out of no where. Leiko crashed into her teammates, rolling over each other. "What the hell?"

The team of three looked at the creature, it barely being able to stand. A dark figure stood in front of them, unable to see a face. They noticed it's extended claws, thinking it was another creature. Leiko's surprised face melted into a scowl.

"Witch!" Leiko yelled, running at the figure. It turned it's head, revealing bright orange, glowing eyes. She almost stopped in her tracks, mesmerized. She shook her head, and kept charging. Lifting her blade, she aimed for the center of the witch's back. In a quick second, the witch grabbed her blade with both hands. A surge of power rushed through Leiko's body, only comparable to when she resonated with her parents during her most important mission.

In that quick second of amazement, and lowered defenses, the witch flipped Leiko over herself, and threw her back into Jaxton, keeping her away form the Nue. She was in disbelief, her eyes wide.

The witch turned back to the creature, and held up the claws created to kill. Leiko's anger boiled over, and she charged at the witch again. She jumped up, shadowing over the witch.

"Get outta my way!" Leiko screamed. In the second before destroying the witch, it disappeared into nothing. Thankfully, it had distracted the Nue. Her scythe blade cut right through the creature, it's body collapsing on itself. In a flash, ribbons of purple and black unraveled, and revealed two Kishin egg souls. Jaxton's eyes were wide, as were Noemi's and Leiko's. Jaxton's weapon transformed back into her human form, scratches covering her face. The two walked to their teammate, sitting on her knees in disbelief. Noemi held one soul in her hands, marveling at it.

"You did it," she muttered, looking at Leiko. Her eyes filled with tears. She dropped the soul, and tackled Leiko in a hug.

"Dammit, Noemi!" Leiko yelled, laughing with her teammate. "Give me a warning next time! Why so lovey-dovey?"

"You saved my meister when I couldn't," she said, hugging her tightly. Jaxton's face flushed red. "I can't thank you enough for that."

"Eh, calm down," Leiko replied, shoving her teammate off of her neck. "Now eat up, it's a long plane ride back home."

The girls giggled, and Jaxton smirked, his right hand on his left shoulder. Noemi held the soul in her hands, and it started to melt. She watched the soul absorb into her hands, a wave of heat giving her goosebumps. Leiko grabbed the second soul by it's body, smirking. She opened her mouth wide, revealing her shark teeth, and closed her eyes. She dropped the soul into her mouth, and chewed on it like a huge Gummy Bear. Jaxton cringed as he watched. Noemi just giggled. Leiko swallowed the soul, licking her lips and cracking her knuckles.

"How can you literally _eat_ a soul?" Jaxton asked, a hand on his stomach. Leiko smirked, and shrugged with closed eyes. "Does it even taste good?"

"It doesn't really have a taste," she said, patting her stomach. "But it feels real good going down." Leiko's response sent shivers up and down Jaxton's spine. "Don't be a pansy, Jax. You deal with blood and guts all the time, and you let me eating a snack give you the creeps?"

"Who was that? The guy who helped us," Noemi asked. Jaxton shrugged.

"It was a witch," Leiko muttered. "The same one from earlier, and the same one from that night in Death City."

"You think she wants something from us?" Jaxton asked. Leiko sighed, and shrugged.

_Something doesn't feel right_, she thought to herself. _Knowing my luck, it'll be a relapse of Cassandra._

* * *

Dante watched from a distance as his team chuckled, and tried to decide on a way back to their cabin. He jumped from branch to branch as fast as he could, until he saw the dim lights of the cabin. He clapped his hands together, and put on his Soul Protect. He jumped onto the roof, and sat like he was waiting for his team to return.

He didn't notice the blood stains on his fingertips, and his clothes.

* * *

**Author's Note: WOW, I DID IT. I ACTUALLY WROTE A DECENT FIGHT SCENE! :D**

**Anyway, this chapter took a terrible amount of inspiration, and time, so I apologize for that. Hopefully it meets your standards as one of my faithful readers! And of course, I added ANOTHER cliffhanger :3 Teehee! Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**~ Nicole**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The three students eventually found the trail of tire tracks they made getting to the Nue, and followed them back, assuming the officers were asleep in the cabin. Periodically during their trek back, they'd call out for Dante. They didn't get nervous until Leiko couldn't feel his wavelength anymore.

"I swear, if that witch got to Dante-" Leiko muttered, clenching her fists tight enough to draw needle tip sized drops of blood.

"Wow, you care!" Jaxton said, sarcasm filling his voice.

"What the hell?" Leiko asked, almost yelling.

"Ever since you paired up with him, you've shown no interest, if not anger towards Dante." Jaxton said, pushing his glasses up, smirking. "To think someone dug their way into Leiko Evans' heart is beyond me."

"What do you mean," she said, jaws clenched. "I care about you guys, why not another meister?"

"_Your_ meister," Noemi piped up, giggling. "Face it Leiko, your pride is backing down!"

"Soon enough you'll let him use you in a battle," Jax mocked. He clapped his hands together, and smirked. "And maybe you'll end up like _your_ parents did!"

"Shut up!" Leiko screamed, pointed a transformed scythe blade arm at the pair with a flushed red face. Jaxton and Noemi's cocky smiles melted into a surprised and wide eyed fear. Leiko huffed, and looked at them dead in the eyes. "_That's _why I'm leader. I don't let anyone screw me around, and most certainly don't let anyone _scare_ me like _you_ _two_."

Jaxton and Noemi nodded, and stepped down from the taunting. The two of them walked behind Leiko by about three or four feet, giving her the fuming space she needed. Leiko walked silently, eyes darting from side to side for any chance of finding Dante. She couldn't feel anything.

The closer they got to the cabin, the more worried Leiko grew. Before she could call out Chief Iruka, she felt a surge of energy come from the top of the house. She snuck away from her team mates, and climbed up onto the roof through the several staircases, and through a skylight. Her anger fumed to see her partner relaxing.

"You dumbass!" Leiko yelled, stepping onto the roof, and walking to Dante. "You scared me half to death!"

"Now why would _I_ scare _you_?" Dante said, opening one eye and turning his head slightly.

"I couldn't feel your soul wavelength the whole trip back!" Leiko crossed her arms, and sat next to her partner. Her anger softened, and she looked at her lap. "I didn't know if you were okay."

"Yeah, and _I'm_ the one with mood swings," Dante muttered. He looked at Leiko, and sighed. "Well, you don't need to worry. I'll be seventeen in like, a week. I can handle myself."

"It's my job to protect you," she muttered. She sighed, and shook her head. Before she left, Leiko noticed the marks on Dante's hands and clothes. Her insides churned when she noticed the black blood stains. "Did something attack you?" Dante immediately looked down, and tried to formulate an excuse.

"Uh," he said, eyes darting from Leiko's face and back to his hands. "Well, I was walking around he house, to get familiar with it, and found an old ink well. I was playing with it when it spilled all over me." Leiko looked skeptical. She shrugged, and stood up.

"Use cold milk ASAP," Leiko said, walking to the skylight. "Soak your hoodie in it, and the stain should come out."

"Right," he said. Dante watched Leiko walk down into the room below them, and sighed. "Too bad I'm a natural liar."

He ran his fingers through his orange puff of hair, plowing through the two horn-resembling tufts. They flipped right back up when his hands fell back into his lap. Dante rested his head against the brick chimney, and looked to the sky for some kind of answer. He shook his head, and a frown appeared on his face.

"Why couldn't I just be a meister," he muttered. His hands formed fists, and slammed on the sides of his head. "Why did you do this to me?" Dante yelled, his eyes closed shut as tight as he could. He sighed, and relaxed his arms, bring them to his sides. Thankfully Leiko closed the skylight.

* * *

That night, everyone in the house fell asleep when their head touched their pillow, except for Leiko and her partner. Dante was still on the roof, debating on things about his own identity. Leiko tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep.

She groaned, and got up from her bed. Leiko wandered through the cabin in her bare feet and pajamas, tip toeing from rug to rug, not wanting to wake anyone else. She finally reached her destination: The refrigerator. Leiko smiled devilishly as she found her salvation.

"Come to mama," she whispered to herself as she pulled out a half empty pizza box, previously ordered by Chief Iruka. She pulled out two large slices of cheese pizza, and pigged out. With one slice in either hand, she closed the fridge with her hip, and tried to creep her way back upstairs. She almost dropped her second dinner as she bumped into her partner, who was doing just the same thing.

"What are you doing up?" Dante whispered, leaning against the wall.

Leiko's face flushed as she looked up at her partner. His hair was sticking up all over the place, more than it usually did. It seemed like he had tried to get to sleep, but failed. She noticed his lack of a shirt, and loose fitting sweat pants, sagging a bit to reveal his red and blue plaid boxers. He had his hands in his pockets, his thick biceps relaxed. Leiko's face couldn't have gotten much redder than it was, especially since her stomach was close enough to her partners abs to feel through a night shirt.

Leiko held up her two slices of pizza, knowing talking with a full mouth was rude. Dante chuckled.

"Is there any left?" Leiko nodded, and smirked. Dante sleepily smiled back, and nodded. He put a hand on her arm, and walked past her, down the stairs. Leiko swallowed the chunks of food in her mouth, and sighed.

She walked back downstairs to find her partner eating the last four slices right out of the box on the kitchen table, hunched over, tightening the muscles on his back. Leiko couldn't help but smile to see a half awake, half dressed teenager scarfing down cold pizza. Only Dante could relate to her that well. He turned to his partner, and nodded his head in a hello.

"Can't sleep?" Dante asked, mouth full. Leiko nodded, and sat across from him while balancing her half asleep head on her hand, supported by her elbow. He swallowed the food in his mouth, then yawned. "Yeah, me either."

"How come?" Leiko asked, half open eyes narrowed. "It's not like _you_ fought a two souled monster." Dante couldn't help but laugh a bit too loud. "Shut up, you'll wake the cops."

"We don't want them catching us together, now don't we?" Dante asked sarcastically, his face moving closer to Leiko's red one. He chuckled, and grabbed the empty pizza box, throwing it into the trash.

"So," Leiko said, looking out a window. "Your birthday is coming up?"

"Yeah," Dante said, returning to his seat and crossing his arms, leaning on his chair. "Hopefully we're on a mission to distract me from it."

"Why don't you wanna celebrate?"

_My birth isn't one to be celebrated_, Dante thought. He shrugged, looking out the window. Leiko nodded, remembering not wanting to celebrate her own birthday.

"You can tell me," Leiko said. Dante shrugged again. Leiko glared at her partner. "What's with the shrugging?" Dante went to shrug again, but Leiko pointed, making him laugh.

"Nothin," he said. "I'm just not into birthdays, thats all."

Leiko nodded skeptically, feeling something was off. She looked out the window, and tried to make sense of her partner. One minute, he'd be cheery and open for conversation, then dark and angry, then quiet and unsociable. Leiko couldn't figure out his problem.

"Right," she muttered, drawing little pictures with her finger on the dark wood of the table. The two sat with each other in a bone crushing silence. Both of them watched the unchanging forest around the cabin, trying to look for something to keep them from conversation.

"Well," Dante said, standing up and rubbing his toned stomach. "I'm gonna try to get some shut eye. G'night, Leiko."

"Night," she said, keeping her seat. Leiko watched Dante leave the kitchen from the corner of her eye, then rested her head on the table. In seconds, the cold pizza over took her senses, and put her right to sleep at the table.

* * *

_Leiko stood in the Black Room again, just as if she were back with her young parents. The room was empty: No furniture, no demon, only her and the harp. She walked to her instrument, and placed a finger on one of the strings, expecting to hear an angelic note when she pulled it. However, it made no such sound. When she strummed the harp, no sound emitted. The strings moved and vibrated against her fingers, but nothing more._

_"That's odd," Leiko muttered, looking around the black and red room. She saw nothing again._

_Suddenly, from the darkness of the room, two glowing orange orbs appeared. As they got closer, they revealed themselves to be a pair of eyes. Leiko stood her ground, but felt nothing. She wasn't afraid, but she wasn't comfortable. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and goosebumps covered her body with every step the being took. She sighed one of relief when she saw Dante emerge._

_He wore a pitch black suit, accompanied by an orange tie. He stepped into the light, revealing his devilish smile. Leiko's face flushed red, and her heart melted._

_"Damn," she muttered, watching her partner smirk._

_"I can clean up," he said, holding a hand out. Leiko looked at his hand, then back at her partner. He nodded, and smiled as she took the invitation._

_Suddenly, his charming demeanor changed. Leiko became worried, and scared._

_"Dante?" He chuckled almost demonically._

_His chuckle turned into a laugh, and his whole body started to change. His skin faded from the olive tan to a blood red, and his orange eyes blacked over. The tufts of hair that resembled horns _became_ horns. In seconds, Leiko's partner transformed into the little demon. Leiko's eyes widened as she tried to pull her arm away. _

_"It's too late, sweetheart," the demon said, laughing. "You let the hell in your head take you!"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww, bonding chapter! :D Geez, this took a while for me to get a hold of; like a few hours. I'm not good at fight scenes, or romantic/sweet scenes. Oh well, you guys keep reading so it must be satisfactory! :3 Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**~ Nicole**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"It's too late, sweetheart," the demon said, laughing. "You let the hell in your head take you!"_

* * *

Leiko's head snapped up from her sleep, eyes wide. She was in a cold sweat, and her skin was almost as white as her hair. Once she realized she was out of her nightmare, she felt two warm arms around her, holding her off the ground. She looked up and saw Dante, drowsy as ever.

"You're up," he mumbled, half asleep. She looked around frantically, her face as red as her eyes.

"What happened? Why are you carrying me?" Leiko asked, a bit of anger embedded in her second question.

"I could feel your wavelength was off, so I went to check on you. You were on the kitchen floor, curled up in a ball and shaking. So I grabbed you and was gonna bring you back to your room, since you finally fell asleep," he answered. Leiko yawned, and nodded, quickly falling asleep again. Almost instinctively, she cuddled up to her partner's bare chest, trying to fall asleep. Dante's face flushed red. "I guess I'll bring you back, then?"

Leiko nodded, and groaned, falling asleep again. Dante chuckled, the small bags under his eyes lightening.

* * *

The following weeks to their mission was mostly quiet. They didn't even train much, which was odd, especially for Stein's class. The days were cloudy and dark, as if Death City was stuck in a perpetual storm cloud. By the end of the third straight week of normalcy, Leiko was ready to snap.

"Dammit, I need a mission!" Leiko yelled, grabbing at her hair. "This constant sitting and taking notes is driving me insane!"

"Calm down," her partner said, inhaling a piece of school made pizza. "Something is sure to come up."

"Dante's right," Jaxton said, pushing up his glasses. Before he could finish, his weapon sat next to him, an empty lunch tray slamming on the ground. Noemi rested her chin on the table, holding her stomach. "You alright?"

"I forgot my money in the apartment," she mumbled, her growling stomach cramping. Noemi groaned, and brought her legs to her chest, balancing as best she could on the cafeteria stool.

"Hold on," Dante said, getting up. "I'll be right back."

"No need to announce it," Jaxton said almost bitterly. Noemi and Leiko looked at each other, then at Jaxton.

"What the hell, man?" Leiko asked, her eyes narrowed.

"What?" Jaxton asked with a mouth full of rice. The two girls shook their head, and Noemi's stomach growled again. She face planted the table, groaning.

Her head snapped up when the smell of pizza filled her nose, followed by Dante sitting next to Leiko. A slice had fallen in front of Noemi, and it had her name on it. She looked up at Dante, who was leaning against the column behind him.

"You bough me lunch?" Noemi asked, her face turning pink. Dante nodded, his eyes closed. "Why?"

"You were hungry," he started, cracking his back. "And you had no money. The last thing I need is a little kid complaining about being hungry." Dante opened one eye, seeming to look intolerant. He cracked a small smile before returning to his power nap.

Noemi was too happy to thank him. She just ran over and tackled him in a hug. Leiko laughed, and Jaxton glared at Dante, who was patting Noemi's head.

"See? He's not that much of a dick as he was before," Leiko said, laughing. "I guess I'm rubbing off on him!"

"Yeah, that's it," Jaxton muttered, stuffing his face.

"Looks like your team is getting used to Dante quicker than I imagined," a voice said from behind the lunch table. Stein stood, watching his students laugh and glare at each other, feeling the tension between the two boys grow, however only on one side.

"Hi Professor," the girls and Dante said. Jaxton nodded his head, not wanting to be rude with his mouth full

"What can we do for you?" Leiko asked, standing up, her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's what you and Dante can do for me." Stein said, handing Leiko a wooden card from the missions board. "There's a new mission, and I think you two would be perfect for it."

"A DJ in Florence? You mean Florence, Italy?" Leiko asked skeptically, an eyebrow raised. "Is this a joke?"

"Quite the contrary, Ms. Evans. We've had leads about missing people coming out of Vegas for some time now. Just recently the DWMA have received numerous leads that it's a Kishin Egg soul killing off all these people." Stein explained.

"Is he some creature like the Nue?" Dante asked, getting up off the floor. Stein shook his head.

"We believe that he's an emerging serial killer, working for someone of higher power, possibly a witch." Leiko's mood turned from joking to serious in a blink of an eye, Stein understanding why. He was the only one who seemed to remember Leiko's "visit" more than twenty years ago, besides the time traveler herself.

"We can take it," Dante said cheerfully, but no smile.

"Perfect," Stein said, smirking. "You'll need to keep a cover as students. The drinking age in Florence is 18, but you only need to be 16 o get into the club this guy is stationed at usually. I've had fake IDs created for you two, specifically in Italian for this mission use _only_."

"Course, Steiney," Leiko joked, taking a look at the ID. It was identical to her regular DWMA ID, but it was written in Italian, there was no weapon or meister emblem, and it read that she was 18, which was believable since puberty hit her hard. Dante's was identical, except it had his name and his picture. It read that he was 18, as well. "Why would I try to deceive anyone here?"

"I've taken care of hotel arrangements, and the flights. Your plane leaves tomorrow night. Upon request by your father, each of you have separate rooms. They best I could do it they're conjoined by a wall and a door." Stein said, chuckling. Leiko's face flushed as she rubbed her temples.

"Of course," she muttered. "Daddy's always keeping me safe, ain't he?"

"Well, it's fine with me," Dante said. He crossed his arms, and leaned back a bit against the column.

"Good luck, you two." Stein said. "And remember, there's no such thing as pride when your lives are on the line." Stein flashed a quick look at Leiko, then wished the pair good luck as he left the cafeteria.

"What was _that_ for?" Leiko asked, crossing her arms.

"We've already had thins conversation, hun," Noemi said, her slice of pizza resting peacefully in her stomach. She giggled, and smiled. "Good luck on your mission!"

* * *

The rush to the airport was much harder with only the two of them. They seemed to get along fine, until it was time to wake Leiko up after the car ride. Trying to wake her up was like poking a sleeping bear with a stick.

She was asleep on the plane as well, just like the last time. Dante noticed this was a pattern of hers. Whenever she needed to fight, the day of travel before was her sleep day.

They reached Florence after another twelve hour plus plane ride, leaving them with a sever case of Jet Lag. They were lucky to grab a taxi as fast as they did, booking it to their hotel. Racing the sun, they reached their room with about two hours left until sunset. That gave them three or four hours until the club opened. Of course, Leiko spent most of them sleeping. Dante unpacked his clothes, not wanting his club attire to look like it just flew in from the states.

He woke Leiko with an hour before the club opened, wanting to give her enough time to get ready. She thanked him, and dragged her suitcase into the bathroom with her, where she'd stay for the whole hour.

"You ready?" Dante asked, knocking on the door. He stood next to her bathroom, and looked at himself in the floor long mirror covering the back of the bathroom door. He wore a black dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up a bit past his elbows, with two gray pinstripes going down from each shoulder, tight enough to tease anyone looking at him and his abs. It remained untucked from his casual black slacks and below his loose black satin tie, followed with his black shoes. "We gotta go!"

"I'm coming, hold on!" Leiko shouted from the other side of the door. "If we want to catch his attention," she paused. She stepped out from the bathroom, making Dante's face flush red. "We gotta have some _tasty_ bait."

Leiko had her hands on her hips, smirking at Dante. She wore a bright red ruffle blouse, with an off shoulder tube top neckline and ended right before where her abs would've been. She wore black jean short shorts with rips right below the pockets, showing her thighs. Her shoes were black short heels, showing her red toenails. Her eyes popped with black mascara and eyeliner, making crimson orbs looking brighter than usual. She walked past her partner, tugging on his tie.

"You look pretty good yourself," she said, smirking. His face flushed red as she walked by, his eyes wandering.

"Uh, thanks," he muttered. Dante cracked his knuckles, and put his hands on his hips. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said, grabbing the fake IDs. She handed Dante his own, and left the hotel.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this one is so short ^^; I try to leave cliffhangers so my readers are anxious to read more :3 Plus, I started a new story yesterday! For those who follow me, they know :3 For those who don't, go check it out if you like the paranormal ;) Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**~ Nicole**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dante and Leiko stood in a building-long line to the entrance of the club. The walls were vibrating because of the music going on inside. There were people dressed in tuxedos, who were clearly there for the first time. Others were basically wearing nothing, less than Leiko anyway, obviously regulars by the way they bribed the bouncer. She watched as girls flirted with the bleach blonde tanning bed using air head, letting any girl in who pressed her chest against his toned arms. She rolled her eyes, almost disgusted.

"See that?" Dante said rather quietly in her ear, looking at the girls. "I hope you have a plan, or that's gonna be you in a few minutes." Leiko elbowed him in the stomach, her face flushed red.

The reached the bouncer in minutes after a huge group of first timers got sent away. The bouncer, towering over Dante, looked down at Leiko with a raised eyebrow. He laughed, and bent down to her eye level.

"Ti aspetti che lasciano entrare?" The bouncer asked. Leiko had no idea what he was saying, considering she didn't know a lick of Italian. She decided that some sass would be needed.

"English?" The bouncer chuckled, and crossed his arms.

"You expect me to let you two in? Both of ya are too small to even fake it."

"Then take a look here, bonehead," she said, handing him her ID. He scanned over hers, then Dante's. He nodded, and gave them back. He looked at Leiko up and down, a smile growing on his face. He pointed to the door with his thumb while a scrawny doorman opened it for them. Purple and blue laser lights poured out, the music almost deafening.

"You two can go in," he said over the music. Leiko and Dante shuffled into the club, their stomach twisting and turning.

Once they got through the hallway of making out strangers, the club showed it's true colors. One of the four walls was lined with mirrors, the adjacent one covered in a silky-satin like material. The two other walls were lined with mahogany wood shelves, each stuffed with different bottles of alcohol, booze, wine, you name it. Dante got a bit too excited when he saw the Wall-O'Drinks. Leiko rolled her eyes, grabbed his wrist, and walked around the huge crowd.

"We need to find the DJ," she screamed into Dante's ear. He could just barely hear her. They walked around the crowd of people, Leiko feeling they were the only weapon and meister in the room. She couldn't feel a Kishin Egg soul anywhere in that room. There were too many human souls blocking her perception into other places. She decided to park it at the bar. Dante ordered two drinks, but she couldn't hear what kind. He pointed to the bathroom, and she nodded. She watched her partner walk into the mob of dancing people, girls taking double takes at his face. Leiko groaned, and hunched over the bar. The bartender slid two drinks down to her, and winked. She grabbed it, and swished the liquid around in the small glass.

"Frangelico," a voice said from behind her, right into her ear. Leiko turned, and saw a boy, around the age of twenty or twenty-one.

He had dark, dark blue hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was about an inch shorter than Dante, and he wore a leather jacket with nothing underneath, and black jeans melting into black sneakers. He rested his elbow on the bar, between Leiko and the person sitting next to her. He was dangerously close to her, almost chest to chest. She didn't like it one bit.

"I speak English, buddy," she said almost bitterly, going back to the drink. The guy, being extremely persistent, put a hand on her arm and lowered it back to the bar, a devilish flirty smile on his face.

"So do I," he said with an Italian accent that kinda turned her on a bit. She always liked kids with smooth and sweet accents. "What's a beauty like you doing alone at a bar?"

"My friend is powdering their nose," she said, looking at he glass. He rested his back against the bar, arms crossed. He nodded his head towards her drink.

"That's a Frangelico," he said. "It's supposed to lighten the mood. Super sweet stuff, just enough to loosen a first timer up for a dance or two."

"Great," she said, her eyes glued to the drink. She took a sip, and shivered.

"First time, sweet heart?" Leiko's face flushed pink as she snarled at the boy, flashing her shark teeth. Before she could tell him off, she saw Dante step in between them, his back rubbing against Leiko's front.

"Back off," he said sternly. The boy glared at him, then smiled.

"Why? This young lady is fair game to anyone here. She's lucky I got here first, and not some sleaze ball." Dante growled, and grabbed the collar of the boy's jacket, pulling him face to face.

"She's mine," he said, just loud enough for Leiko to hear. Her face flushed red with embarrassment, surprise, and anger.

"_Provilo_," the boy spat. "Prove it." Dante dropped the tool, and turned to Leiko. He lowered his head to her face.

"Follow my lead," he whispered in her ear. She nodded as little as she could. Dante smiled, then walked to her side, and held out a hand. "Dance?"

Leiko looked at the boy, smiled wickedly, and took her partner's hand. She waved to the boy as Dante led her to the dance floor, and her face almost caught fire when she felt his lips touch her cheek.

The two took notice of how dirty the crowd was dancing, and agreed to mimic. Professionally, of course, to keep their cover. That was Leiko's original thought of the situation. With the Italian flirt watching at the bar, Dante acted as well as he could.

He put his hands on Leiko's hips, and pulled her close to him; close enough to touch chest to chest. Leiko's face as red as the laser lights, she put a hand on the back of Dante's neck. With the beat of the music, the two partners started to "dance." By that, they followed the crowd's grinding on each other. Leiko used her free hand to comb back the hair that fell in front of her face, revealing her eyes. They were as red as usual, but lacked the sarcasm they usually held towards Dante. No matter how much she would deny it, she loved that moment, as did Dante.

The pair didn't notice the Italian flirt barge out the club, realizing he was defeated. The two just kept on dancing together. Unknowingly to them, their faces crept closer with each move, each twist, each sway of their hips. They finally noticed when they could feel each other's breaths, Leiko's on Dante's neck and his on her forehead. They snapped out of their moment of ecstasy when Leiko felt a burst of a new, evil soul. Her head turned to behind her, at the DJ table. Dante sighed to himself, wishing he could've let that moment last for a few more minutes.

This DJ seemed like any other: Tan Italian skin, dark brown shaggy hair, Hipster glasses with the lenses popped out, the works. He had his hand in the air, and the other on the turn tables. His smile was big and bright, but his eyes were narrowed straight at Leiko and Dante.

"Found him," Leiko yelled just loud enough for her partner to hear. She nodded her head towards the DJ, and Dante nodded. They made their way out of the grinding mob, and back to the bar.

Before they could try to think of a plan, the DJ left the tables, and put some other guy in charge. He went through a back door labeled with scratched off red letters, probably meant to say, "EXIT." Dante nodded towards him, and Leiko smirked. The pair walked towards the door, slipping behind the bouncers.

They walked into the back alley, lined with cobblestones and he sides of brick buildings. At the end of the alleyway, the DJ stood with a cigarette between his lips. Leiko and Dante could barely hear the traffic passing by, their ears used to the pounding music of the night club. They decided to play it off as a club couple. Dante put his arm around Leiko's waist, and walked down the alleyway.

"Damn, it's nice out," he said. "It gets so hot in there."

"Yeah," Leiko replied. She looked at the DJ, who smiled with his eyes closed. "You're a pretty good DJ."

"Thanks," he said, flicking the ashes away. "I've gotten that before."

The DJ stepped into the light of the dim alleyway, flicking more ash from his cigarette. Leiko noticed a section of his skinny jeans was bulging unlike his body figure was. He held out his hand to the pair, holding his drag in his free hand. "DJ Stunnkick."

"Alice," Leiko said, shaking his hand. Dante shook his hand after. "This is my boyfriend, Jared." Dante's face flushed pink, but the dim lighting saved him fromt it being noticed.

"You guys having a good time?" Stunnkick asked, wearing devilish smile. Leiko nodded, but she couldn't get the bulge on his right calf off her mind. Her eyes flashed to his leg, then back up. His face changed from strangely happy to dead serious. He flicked his cigarette butt on to the ground, and stomped the embers out. His eyes were glued to the ground. "It's not too nice to be curious, Alice."

_Dammit_, she thought. Dante tightened his grip around her waist, and Leiko sighed, knowing she wouldn't be leading this fight.

"Stunnkick," Dante said. He smirked at him, his eyes almost glowing. "Your soul has been damned for consuming human souls. Now your soul will be taken in the name of Shinigami. Your soul is mine!" In a flash, the hipster took off running, grabbing at his right calf. "Leiko, now!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehe, another cliff hanger! :D I'm sorry it's short, but I needed to give you guys ****_something_**** this week. I would've worked on it earlier today, but I was volunteering at my town's culture fair. Anyway, I thought this would be a good place to stop for now, to keep you guys interested :3 Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**~ Nicole**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Stop running!" Leiko yelled as she took off for the DJ. Dante stood there, confused.

"Leiko!" Dante yelled, running after his partner. He finally caught up with the two, finding Leiko cornering the killer with her arm blade out. She had his back against the wall, his hand on his leg. "What the hell?"

"I got this!" Leiko yelled, her eyes glued to the DJ. He smirked, and Leiko's anger was starting to boil over. "What's so funny?"

"You think a DWMA student can kill me?" Stunnkick said, chuckling. "You obviously haven't fought a serial killer before." His hand went up his right pant leg, and quickly pulled out a knife. The minute it came out, Leiko's eyes widened.

"He's a meister!" Dante's eyes widened as much as hers did. "That knife is a weapon!"

"You finally figured it out, didn't you?" Stunnkick teased. "After the whole Asura business went down years ago, I was a starting student at the DWMA. I knew what power he tried to unleash, and I'm certain I'll reach that power." Dante walked up to Leiko, standing behind her.

"Your weapon must be senile," he said, motioning his head towards the dagger. Leiko shook her head.

"She can't trans-"

"Transform," Stunnkick interrupted. "I made a little friendship with a witch years back, after I left the DWMA with me weapon, Alicia. She was in love with me, and promised to stay by my side. Too bad I had no interest in her, and my mind overpowered my morality. I had that witch put a hex on Alicia, damning her to her weapon form until that witch releases it. Sadly, that witch lost contact with me after she had a child, then eventually was killed, so she can't reverse it!" He started to laugh menially, his eyes glaring right into Leiko's soul.

"You sick bastard," she said, jaws clenched. "That is the worst kind of betrayal to your partner!"

"I've had enough of your games!" Stunnkick yelled. He lunged at Leiko, his weapon aimed for her head. "I can make you apart of my collection!" He was too fast, not giving Leiko enough time to move.

"Now!" Dante yelled, grabbing her waist. Like it was an instinct, Leiko's body flashed red, and changed into her full scythe form, Dante holding her staff with one hand. A surge of energy went back and forth between the pair, it getting more powerful each time it bounced between them. Red and orange electricity started to flash from Leiko's blade, and around Dante. Stunnkick stopped dead in his tracks, amazed at the power.

"That amount of power without even resonating together," he muttered. "It's unprecedented!"

"Odd, isn't it?" Dante said, smirking. He held his weapon, ready for a fight. "You gonna fight, or just _give_ us your soul?" The DJ narrowed his eyes, and jumped at the pair.

"_I could've done this myself,_" Leiko echoed from her weapon void, her reflections flashing on the blade. Dante scoffed as he jumped into the fight.

"Yeah, okay," he said. He slammed Leiko's blade against Stunnkick's dagger, sparks flying. Dante growled at the DJ, who had an evil smirk on his face. "That's on powerful weapon you got. Too bad she's being wielded by someone of the likes of you!"

Dante pushed against the DJ, slamming him into the wall. Leiko's blade was at his neck, his skin starting to burn away. Blood started to leak from his throat as he scratched at her blade, trying to push them away. His hands just started to burn with each scratch to Leiko's blade.

"End it," Leiko said. She glared at her partner, who was stuck in the idea of slowly _destroying_ Stunnkick. "Now!"

Dante snapped out of his fury, and sliced through the DJ. His body flashed white, and his weapon dropped to the ground. His body spiraled over itself, and revealed the Kishin Egg soul within him. It hovered over the ground, bouncing ever so slightly. Dante backed up, and his weapon flashed red as Leiko reformed in her human form. Her face was covered in disbelief, and her arms, legs, her whole body was shaking. Dante's hands were shaking, his fingers bouncing all over the place.

"What happened?" Leiko asked, picking up Stunnkick's evil soul. She looked at it, then at the weapon. She shook her head, and ate the soul. "Poor Alicia."

"We should take her back to the DWMA," Dante said. He grabbed her handle, but his hand burned. He pulled it away, holding it close to his chest. "Dammit!"

"Here," she said. Leiko picked up the weapon, and slid in in between Dante's pants and boxers, concealing it. The dim lighting covered the flush of red that covered his face. "There. We can give Death a call on what to do once we get back to the hotel." Leiko started walking around the building, headed for the curbside. Dante looked at his hands, which were still bugging with orange sparks.

"What _was_ that," he muttered. He shook his head, straightened his tie, and went to follow his partner. He knew his father would be looking for him when he got back home.

* * *

"So, what should we do with her?" Leiko asked, holding Alice up to the mirror call to Kidd. "She was Stunnkick's weapon, and is, "dammed" to be a weapon until the witch releases the spell on her."

"Hmm," Kidd said, a hand on the side of his face. "That is an interesting predicament." Leiko saw her father enter the frame of the call, and waved. His face went as red as their eyes.

"Leiko Tsubaki Evans!" Soul screamed, his form almost popping out of the mirror. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It was for the mission!" Leiko yelled back, crossing her arms. "We needed bait, so I offered myself as an eighteen year old club goer."

"When you get back in Death City, I swear we are burning that thing!" Soul said. Leiko just made her hand mimic her father's words.

"Can I talk to Uncle Kidd again, please?" Leiko asked, her face red. Kidd pushed his weapon away, and focused back on the problem of the Meisterless-Weapon. "What should we do?"

"Well," he said. "I think you should leave her with out European HQ, in the Vatican, then-"

"Wait, what?" Dante asked, pushing Leiko out of the frame of the hotel's full body mirror. "The European DWMA headquarters in in Vatican City?"

"Correction," Kidd said, holding up a finger. "_Is_ Vatican City. We send all of our wisest, and oldest weapons and meisters there to keep charge over Europe. Why else do you think it's so exclusive to cardinals and the Pope? Every new Pope is just a voted meister or weapon to put on a show, so they don't bring any unwanted attention to the DWMA."

"Damn," he said. "Is everything I know from mainstream media a lie?"

"Maybe," Kidd said. "Now put your meister back on." Leiko pushed her weapon out of the way, and onto the floor.

"That's my girl!" Soul said from out of frame. Leiko nodded.

"Than you. Now, how do we get this to the Vatican," she asked, holding up the dagger.

"I'll send someone to greet you before you fly home tomorrow and take her. There, they can try to figure out a way to reverse the spell, then send Alicia back to Death City to meet her rescuers. You two did very well tonight. I'm proud to call you my students." Leiko and Dante smiled, and Kidd smirked. "Now get some sleep, you two. You've had a long day."

The students nodded, and said their good byes. Dante crashed on to his bed, and Leiko stood by the windows, looking out to the bustling city of Florence. She sighed, and watched the lights flicker, trying to imitate the stars.

"You alright?" Dante asked, tearing off his tie and throwing it on to the floor.

"Yeah," Leiko said, looking at the weapon in her hand. "Just thinking."

"About?" Dante stood up, and walked to his partner, leaning on the golden wallpaper covered wall, his hands in his pockets. Leiko shrugged, but Dante knew better.

"I've never felt _that_ much power, either," he said, looking at Leiko. "I've tried resonating with others, and you're the only one I really can with. It's odd, in all honesty."

"Odd?" Leiko looked at her partner. "That's an understatement. That power we had without even resonating was just,"

"Unprecedented," he answered. "Like Stunnkick said." Leiko sighed, and looked at her partner.

"I don't even know much about you, Dante." Leiko said. "I'm surprised we clicked so well."

"Secreto," he said, walking to the other side of the window. "We'll start with my last name: Secreto."

"Huh, that's secret in Spanish," Leiko said, crossing her arms. Dante's nerves started to tighten. He laughed almost nervously.

"Yeah," he said. "My family goes back to Spain for a while." Leiko poked his nose, and walked back to her room.

"Isn't Dante the name of a demon or something?" She asked, closing the door between the rooms. "Kinda odd that your mom named you Secret Devil." Leiko closed the door, not saying anything else.

Dante fell back on his bed, his hands covering his eyes. One hand fell to the side of the bed, touching his open suit case. He pulled out his hoodie, fingers poking at the ears. He opened his eyes, and shook his head.

"Thanks, Mom," he said. He dropped the sweatshirt back into the case, and stared at the ceiling. His bones started to ache again. "Dammit."

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a shorter chapter, but it has enough action to make up for it! :D Anyway, I left it off there, considering the secrets have just been piling up and are slowly being revealed :3 Who knew the Vatican was a fake? I certainly didn't until I needed a reason to transport a freaking dagger without getting an international scare in my story! :D Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**~ Nicole**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, an Italian meister-weapon pair met Leiko and Dante halfway to the airport. They must've been siblings, if not twins. They were about an inch shorter than Leiko, and had the same body, facial, and hair structure. The only difference was that one had longer eyelashes and pink hair while the other had blue. Dante smirked when he saw the "ankle-biters" and refrained from saying anything, knowing his sarcasm would offend _someone_ here. Plus, his body was hurting way too much to even move his jaw if he didn't have to.

The whole plane ride back to Death City, Dante didn't speak a word. He kept his head low, hood down, and eyes glued to the passing clouds. Leiko sat next to him in the aisle seat, listening to the plane's music channel. She tried to ask him what his problem was, but he didn't respond. He barely moved at all, in fact. She was starting to think that power they felt was hurting him. Leiko shrugged it off, and assumed he was just sore.

_It's getting worse_, Dante thought to himself, eyes darting to each new cloud that passed by the window. He brought his hand to under his chin, cringing as little as he could. He blinked back the pain, and focused on the world around him.

Leiko got more worried as they landed, and walked to the baggage claim. Dante seemed to be almost limping and cringing with every step. Leiko had to carry both their bags since Dante could barely move his arms.

"We're going to see Stein ASAP," she said, loading the bags into Dante's car. "You're in no condition to even _walk_."

"Nah," he said, jaws clenched and in pain. "I'm fine, just sore." Dante went to open the driver's door, but Leiko grabbed his hand.

"Nah-uh," she said, pointing to the passenger's seat. "_I'm_ driving."

"Please," he said, cringing even more. "You don't even have your permit."

"I'm getting it soon, so shut up and get in," she said. Leiko climbed into the driver's seat, and grabbed the wheel. Dante sighed, and managed his way into the passenger's side. She snatched the keys from his hand, and brought the car to life with a smirk on her face.

"Please be careful," he said. "This car is my baby."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said before jetting out of the parking lot. Dante was worried he dug holes into the leather interior from clinging on to the seats for dear life.

* * *

Leiko had called ahead, and there was a gurney waiting for Dante once they reached the academy. He was loaded on, holding his stomach in agonizing pain. They rushed him to the infirmary, and Leiko was told to wait outside. It was about two hours before she could see him. Stein walked out, and looked at the injured meister's partner, sitting on the floor with her knees at her chest.

"Leiko?" Stein asked. She stood up, and waited for a yes to go in. "You can see him now."

She ran inside the room, tearing away at the curtain before he could finish. Dante was asleep on the bed, an IV going into his wrist, and a cannula spewing oxygen into his nose. His face was tinted red, and he didn't look like he was in a peaceful slumber. His face had a twinge of pain on it as he dreamt. Stein stood next to her, looking at Dante.

"His soul wavelength is off the charts," he started. He grabbed a clipboard, and looked at each paper. "For some reason, his soul is starting to collapse on itself. It's almost as if there's too much of his soul in his body, and it's leaking out as pain. It's a very odd situation, really. I've never seen anything like this before."

"Is he going to be okay?" Leiko asked worried, a knuckle to her teeth. Stein shrugged.

"I can't really say right now. They best we can do for him is try to keep the pain away as we research. Maybe we can find something from ancient myth and legend."

"Can't we send him to a hospital?" Leiko snapped. She turned to Stein, teary eyed. "I'm sure they have more medicine there than we do."

"This is a matter of soul, Leiko, not the body." Stein said. He put a hand on Leiko's shoulder, then walked out of the room.

She sat in between the window and Dante's bed, remembering when she laid there herself, unconscious. Leiko looked at Dante's face, and noticed it was getting redder. She felt his forehead, and sighed.

"He's getting a fever," she muttered. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, sending her into a depression. "Was it me?" She looked at her hands, and remembered the intense power in Italy. "What if he couldn't handle the power?" Leiko shook her head. "No. He's too strong for that. He has to be."

Leiko looked at her meister, and sighed. His sweatshirt and shirt were folded on the table to his left, exposing his bare chest. Her face flushed pink when she studied his sculptured body, and covered her eyes.

"I feel like a perv," she muttered. She took another shameful look at her sleeping partner, and noticed a little black speck, growing bigger on to his lower back. "I didn't know he had a tattoo?"

Leiko looked out the window, and jumped when the door slammed open. It was Noemi and Jaxton. The both of them looked fairly worried, Noemi almost in tears. She ran to Leiko's side, looking at Dante.

"What happened?" Noemi frantically asked. "Did you guys get hurt? Is Dante gonna be okay? How did-"

"Woah, Noemi," Leiko said, holding a finger to her face. "Slow down for a sec, and be quiet, will ya?" She looked at her partner, who was still asleep. "Let him sleep."

"What did happen, Leiko?" Jaxton asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

Leiko told her teammates what had happened in Italy, excluding the part about the two partners grinding. She told them about the bouncer, the flirt-jerk, and about the DJ. She went into detail about how the DJ was a drop out meister, and used his cursed weapon against her will. Leiko even told them about how her pride got ahead of her morals at the beginning of the fight, despite the ridicule to come. Then, she told them about the power the two had together, and how unusually high it was.

"You two didn't even resonate as a team?" Jaxton asked, pushing up his glasses. Leiko nodded. "I didn't know that was possible."

"Neither did I," Leiko said. "Dante didn't seem to know, either. That's why I'm scared he's in here like this," she looked down. "Because of me." Noemi put a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"It isn't because of you," she said. Noemi looked at Jaxton, then nodded towards the door. "Do you mind grabbing us lunch? I want to talk to Leiko alone."

Jax nodded, and left the room. Noemi sat in the chair next to Leiko, her hands in her lap. Leiko looked at her, and noticed her stare into her own hands. She raised an eyebrow, knowing this wasn't like her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Well," Noemi said. She sighed, and closed her eyes. "I'm gonna regret saying this."

"Why?" Leiko asked, her tone serious. "You want me to leave the group or something?"

"I like Dante," she said. Leiko blinked twice, then laughed.

"That's all? I thought it was more serious than that like-"

"I mean, I _really_ like Dante," Noemi muttered. Leiko's chuckling stopped, and her eyes narrowed. An odd twinge of jealousy sparked in Leiko's chest.

"Oh," she started. "_That_ kind of like. Why?"

"I dunno," she answered, a smile on her face. "He's so kind and sweet and caring and-"

"He bought you once slice of pizza," Leiko said intolerantly. She rubbed her temples, trying to process everything.

"I really really _really_ like him, Leiko," she said. She folded her hands together, almost begging. "Please help me!"

"What do you want me to do? He's my meister," she answered.

"Exactly! You're closest to him!"

"Shut up." Leiko snapped. "He's asleep, remember?"

"Right." Noemi whispered. "Please help me, hon. I want him to notice me as me, not Jaxton's axe." Leiko sighed, and looked at her lap. She shrugged, a strange sadness welling up in her stomach.

"I mean, I can try, but-" Noemi cut her off with a tight hug, giggling up a storm.

"Thank you so much, Leiko! I owe you!" Noemi said, smiling. She got up, and skipped out of the room to find her partner. Leiko sighed, and looked at Dante's resting body.

"I can try," she muttered. "But I'm not gonna ask him out for you." Leiko shook her head, and sat in silence.

* * *

_He was in the log cabin again, his body frozen like stone in a chair. He frantically looked around the room for anything: a way out, a friend, help. Suddenly, a cackling laugh erupted from the blackness of the room. His eyes darted to the shadow that materialized in front of him, and slowly took shape of a man._

_"You can't hide your gift for much longer," the shadow said. Color started to fade in from the blackness, and revealed Dante's father. He had an evil smile on his face. Dante sneered at him. "You're bound to blow your cover and come crawling back to dad-"_

_"You are not my father!" Dante yelled, almost tipping over the chair. Fury boiled his blood, and his eyes narrowed at the man._

_"You really don't know what's going on, do you?" Patrick asked, walking around his immobile son._

_"All I know is that I'm a bastard orphan," Dante said, keeping his eyes away from the man. Patrick stood behind Dante, his hands on his son's shoulders._

_"You can't feel souls unless you release your Soul Protect," he growled. Patrick grabbed Dante's frozen hands, and lifted with ease. Dante's eyes widened as he tried to rip them away. However, he couldn't move. His father had all the control in the world. He could hear Patrick laughing maniacally behind him as he clapped Dante's hands together. "Soul Protect, release."_

_A wave of power emitted from Dante's soul, knocking him out of his chair. He gasped at the sudden relief of pain, and grabbed at his chest. He squirmed around on the floor, trying to stand, but he couldn't get a grip on his own limbs. Patrick walked over, glaring at the boy. Dante looked up at him, and sneered._

_"You're practicing magic," he said with clenched jaws. "Your soul isn't pure meister anymore."_

_"So you've finally figured it out," he chuckled. Patrick dug his foot into Dante's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "At this rate, maybe you'll be able to stop me in a few years."_

_"And what do you plan on doing?" Patrick laughed, and crouched down to his coughing son._

_"You and that little _pest_ of a weapon will find out soon enough," he said. Dante growled, and his eyes started to glow orange. Patrick's eyes widened, and he started to step back. "How is that possible," he muttered. "Your mother couldn't even use that kind of power."_

_"Get away!" Dante screamed, lunging at his father._

* * *

Dante yelled as he shot up from his bed, waking Leiko with a jump. He looked around, his hands balled into fists. His muscles relaxed when he noticed he was in the infirmary, and that everything was only a dream. Leiko rushed to his side, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dante!" Leiko said. "What's wrong?" Dante shrugged Leiko's hand off and rubbed his left arm with his right hand.

"Nothing," he said. He looked at his partner, and shrugged. "Everything's fine. It was just a dream."

* * *

**Author's Note: The villain is making his appearance! :D I seriously had no idea what the main plot of this story was going to be, besides revealing what Dante was. But now, I have a legit reason to accompany his trust that you shall find out as you read! :3 Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**~ Nicole**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I'll get you something to eat." Leiko said. She walked out of the room, some money jingling in her back pocket.

Dante sighed, arms folded and hunched over. He rested against his pillow, and looked out the window. He could feel the pain start to come back as his joints stiffened. He cracked his neck, sending burning pricks across his skin and dug into his muscles. He knew what he had to do.

"Maybe this could work out," he muttered, looking at his folded arms. He looked at the closed infirmary door, and nodded. Dante slowly stood up, holding in the screams of agony. He tore the privacy sheet closed, and grabbed his clothes from the table next to him. He tore off the IV, heart monitor, and everything else that was hooked up to him. After dressing himself, he opened the windows, and mapped his escape route in his head. He closed his eyes while pulling up his hood, then clapped his hands together. "Soul Protect, release."

* * *

Leiko felt the surge of a Soul Protect releasing as she walked to a small café down the street from the academy. Her eyes widened, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"It's the same one," she muttered, remembering the witch soul from the night chase and her Nue mission. "It's so strong."

Turning on a dime, she ran towards the DWMA, blade arm ready. She felt the soul start jumping from building to building by rooftop, being it was stories above her head. She quickly found a fire escape ladder to the rooftop, and took it as her only way to get up. With every rung she climbed, her fury of knowing she was loosing time boiled her blood. As soon as she reached the top, her sprinting instinct bursted through her common sense, almost running her off the rooftop. Catching a jump on the last foothold of the edge was her saving grace.

Within a few minutes, she saw the running witch ahead of her. Her signature sharky smirk grew on her face as she quickly caught pace with the witch, until she was two feet from tearing it's hood down.

"Loosing your breath, _witch_?" Leiko taunted from behind. The witch refused to turn around, or even make some kind of comeback. She pushed her legs to move faster, coming around to the witch's side. "You afraid yet?"

Leiko's hand reached for the hood, but the witch jumped into the air seconds before contact. She stopped in her tracks, her feet sliding a bit on the gravel covered rooftop. She looked up at the witch, her smirk melting into a sneer. The witch's eyes were shadowed over from the hood, but the emotionless smile was obvious.

"Why don't you stop being a coward and fight?" Leiko screamed, her blade poised for an attack.

The witch shook it's head, and shot towards the edge of the city, where it met the Mojave Desert. She followed the soul right into the middle of it, as far as she could without loosing sight of the city. After loosing track of the witch, but still feeling the soul near, she decided to take a chance, her pride giving the boost. Leiko ran straight for any ounce of direction her perception gave her towards the witch, quickly loosing sight of Death City.

She had ran for what seemed like hours in that desert, beads of sweat covering her forehead. It had really only been ten minutes, but she was as lost as she could've been. Dunes of yellow sand stretched around her as far as she could see. Her blade arm returned to it's human form, and she hunched over herself, her hands on her knees. She closed her eyes, and took slow breaths, trying to calm her body and mind.

"The heat isn't helping," she muttered to herself. Leiko blinked a few times, trying to refocus. The soul came dangerously close to her, about ten yards away. She looked up from her hunched, slowly decaying state with squinted eyes. "So you led me out here to finish me off, huh?"

The witch shook it's head, and stepped closer. Leiko poised for an attack, but the witch stopped. It held it's hands up in a truce, still covering it's face. Leiko glared at the witch through her bangs.

"Why should I believe you won't attack me?" Leiko yelled, sweat bursting off her face and into the sand. The witch sighed.

"Because," said a familiar suave, devilish voice. Leiko's sneer melted into disgust as the witch lowered his hood, revealing her partner's face. "There's no one here to be afraid of."

"No," she muttered, eyes wide. She took a step back, not believing what stood in front of her. Her arms and legs started to shake. "No, it's a spell, it has to be!"

"Leiko," he said, stepping closer. "Just let me explain for a second."

"Get away from me!" Leiko screamed, her voice cracking with tear filled eyes. She lunged at Dante, her scythe blade aimed at his neck. He dodged the attack with ease, watching the double sided blade. "I trusted you!"

"I haven't done anything evil," he said, almost pleading. His face was full of worry, anguish, and self shame. "I hate this as much as you do."

"You think I can _actually_ trust anything you say, Halloween Boy?" Leiko spat, refusing to look at Dante. She looked to the horizon at her right, tears mixing with the sweat on her face. "How do I know this isn't like what happened with Medusa years ago? Ever since that, we've been taught _never_ to trust anyone with _any_ ties to witches."

"Then why did Shinigami approve my request to join the DWMA? I told him that my parents were affiliated with witches, Leiko. He still let me in," Dante explained. He walked close to her, his hands on her shoulders. "Just let me explain."

"I let you be my meister," she muttered, her eyes shut tight. "I let you use me!"

"Leiko, I-"

She cut him off, not with a blade in the stomach, but with a slap to the face. The sound echoed throughout the desert, leaving Dante stunned. The red mark on his face told him that nothing was going to fix what he had and hadn't done any time soon. Leiko walked past him, then stopped. Without looking at him, she gave a warning.

"You better move your ass," she growled. "The whole city knows you're somewhere around, and I'm not going to protect you any more than now."

Dante watched her walk away until her snow white hair blended in with the distant sun, leaving him alone in the desert. He stood alone, wanting to just drop dead. He collapsed to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He sat silently crying for as long as he could before recognizing his terrible state of self pity.

"No," he muttered, wiping his face. "I have to do something."

Dante stood up, and threw his hood up. Jumping into the air, he aimed back for Death City. He didn't make it more than a mile until something shot him out of the sky, crashing him into a dune. He dug his way out, only to find the one person he didn't want to see.

"I'm so proud of you," Patrick said, walking close to Dante. His son spat at his face, growling. "You did what your mother wanted."

"And that is?" Dante snarled.

"You really don't understand, do you?" Patrick teased. He crouched down to Dante and grabbed his face with one hand, holding it like a child. "Her blood isn't ordinary, son."

"I know," he said, tearing his father's hand away. "It's half black, half red. Anyone could sense that."

"So you do know something!" Patrick said, clapping. "You do know what black blood is capable of, _don't you_?"

"If you expect me to use her as a Kishin or something, you're one sick bastard." Dante growled, eyes starting to glow. Patrick seemed unnerved by the immense and unknown power Dante had within him, but kept his cool.

"No, I learn from others' mistakes." Patrick said. "Your mother planned to use _you_ and the black blood together, assuming you'd be full meister. However, a little change of fate gave you her gift of magic. Being that she passed so terribly and quickly, I took it upon myself to carry out her final plan.

"The blood your little friend has in her is much more than enough for the plan, especially since her father gave it to her genetically. Black blood, in recent years, has been discovered to be _very_ reactive to emotions in weapons. In turn, it drives the person of interest into a pit of madness, controllable by anyone who that person trusts." Dante's eyes widened as he realized what Patrick had in store.

"You're not," he started. Patrick gave him an identically devilish smile to his own, and nodded.

"Exactly, my son," he said. "With the magic I'm using from your mother, and the black blood in Ms. Evans, I can create the perfect monster. With every minute you spent with her, my own magic has been rubbing off. Especially when you used her scythe in battle in Italy. That power you two felt was the black blood and madness of witches mixing!

"With her power and abilities, accompanied by her terrible temper, she will easily devour the souls of _everyone_ in the DWMA. Adding in as a bonus to revenge of your mother, I would've created the perfect Kishin as well, giving me control of the entire planet!" Patrick started to laugh, it escalating into a maniacal fit. Dante stood up, brushing sand off himself, a deathly cold glare plastered on his face.

"So, world domination seems to be a common goal with you _witches_. If you even _try_ to hurt Leiko," he said darkly, his orange eyes glowing as bright as bulbs. "I _will_ kill you, and send you to Hell personally."

"Good luck," Patrick said, smirking. "Remember, you're one of those _witches _yourself." In a puff of smoke and sand, he was gone. Dante growled, and booked it towards Death City.

_Who knows how long he'll wait for this plan_, he thought as he flew over the city. The only thing on hid mind was finding his partner. His eyes scanned each and every sidewalk, road, and open window for a sign of Leiko. Every effort turned up empty. He could hear mobs of DWMA employees and students roaming the city to take his soul. Dante couldn't care less about himself, only about Leiko's sake. He turned on a dime towards the apartment complex, his best hopes residing with her home.

* * *

Leiko sat on her bed, bawling. Her hands were clenched fists, nails breaking the skin on her palms and drawing blood. Her eyes were shut as tight as she could as a pillow muffled her sobbing, the case being ripped to shreds as her shark teeth bit into it. Her whole body was shaking, and her skin was ice cold. Goosebumps covered her arms and legs just thinking about what she said.

She went to grab her phone to call Noemi over ASAP, but stopped at the lock screen. The wallpaper of her phone was a picture she took herself. It had her smiling face smushed next to an unimpressed Dante, a small grin pulling at the right corner of his lips. Her tears suddenly stopped, and her body stopped shaking. She put her phone down calmly on her bed, and walked to the bathroom mirror.

Shards of glass flew around her when she punched the mirror, her blood boiling way past it's point. She felt the anger well up in her stomach, her soul wavelength starting to grow.

Her head snapped to the side when she felt the despicable soul of her partner at her window.

* * *

**Author's Note: OH MAI GOSH WE'RE GETTING CLOSE TO THE END ASDFGHJ ARE YOU EXCITED?**

**Hehe, I know I am :3 Why don't you readers tell me your reactions to this whole new situation? :D! Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**~ Nicole**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The reflection in the cracked mirror showed her red eyes start to glow, and a blood curdling growl emanate from her throat. Her knuckles were ripped open, dripping dark red, almost black blood down into the sink. She walked to her partner, and noticed she had cried until it was dark. Shaking her head, she looked at her partner, who was stuck in the window. Dante looked up at her, and held out a hand.

"Help me in?" Leiko gave him a cold glare, her face shadowed.

"Why the fuck would I help you," she growled. Leiko put her hands on the windowsill, and started to slowly push down, a grin appearing on her face. Dante started to yell, the wood closing on his stomach.

"Leiko! Snap out of it!" Dante yelled, trying to push her away. He grabbed her hand, and Leiko suddenly stopped. He noticed the small glow fade away as she fell to her knees. Dante turned and used his arms and hands to support himself from the window, and looked at Leiko. Her head was down as if she was staring at the floor. "Leiko?"

"What happened," she muttered. Her head picked up, and she looked at him from behind her bangs. Her eyes were rimmed with pink, and started to fill. She pulled him through the window, and sat against the wall. Dante crouched next to her. "Why?"

"Why what," he asked, trying to pick her chin up. She pushed his hand away, and glared.

"Why are you one of _them_?" Dante sighed, and sat next to his partner.

"I guess you have the right to know," he said. "My mother was a witch. She wanted revenge for her sister, since three DWMA students destroyed her years ago. My mother, Helenus, had the same power as her, being a prophet or something. She was always angry for having a 'boy's' name." Leiko's blood ran cold, and the color drained from her face. Dante noticed and smirked. He looked forward at the opposing wall.

"Too bad she didn't know the snow head who killed Aunt Cassie," he said. He shot a smirk at Leiko, and she jumped. Dante chuckled, and nudged her shoulder with his. "I don't know for certain, but I have a few hunches."

"Shouldn't you have your Soul Protect on?" Leiko muttered, her face pink. Dante shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he replied. "Either the DWMA will find me and kill me, or we can patch up what our relationship is and get to the real problem. It's your choice, and frankly, your life on the line."

"Excuse me?" Leiko asked, whipping her head at Dante. She shook her head, and stood up, starting to pace around the room. "You think you can waltz right back into my house _uninvited_ as a _witch_ and _expect_ me to believe that you want to _protect_ me?"

"Leiko, just listen-"

"No!" Leiko shouted, cutting Dante off. He stood up, and looked down at his mad-as-hell partner. "You can't expect me to fucking believe you! Especially after _hiding _the whole damn secret witch thing! Honestly, I thought you were smarter than tha-"

Leiko's rant was cut off. Dante's lips pressed against hers, taking her off guard. She raised a fist, tears welling, and aimed for his face. A hand grabbed her fist as his other wrapped around her waist. Leiko's rage softened, and melted away. Dante pulled away, but kept his forehead against hers. Her face was full of shock as she stared at her partner. His was full of worry.

"Please believe me," he muttered. Dante dropped Leiko's fist. It uncurled and rested by her side. "You don't know how close you are to walking right into her plan and I can't let you get hurt. I'm supposed to make you a Death Scythe, remember?"

"Just," she paused, and looked at the floor. Moments later, she looked back up at Dante, just as close as he was before. "Just shut up."

Getting on her tip toes, Leiko kissed him. It didn't take very long for Dante to realize what had happened, and he melted right into it. Leiko's hands rested on his shoulders, and his on her hips. They stood there for a few moments, almost melded together.

The huge explosion from outside the apartment got their attention, the sound and vibrations rattling the whole building. The two looked to see clouds of black smoke flood the alleyways, coming from the center of town. They looked at each other, and nodded. They ran to the door, but Leiko stopped.

"Wait," she said, looking at her hands. "You _know_ what's going on?"

"I'll tell you on the way," he replied. "Now, move it!" The two ran down to the streets, and saw the smoke waves crawl closer to them. "Change into your scythe form."

"How do I know it'll work without your Soul Protect?" Leiko asked, cautious to the idea of a witch using her in a fight.

"We don't," he replied. Dante held out a hand, and looked at his partner. Leiko smirked, and her body flashed red. A scythe formed in Dante's hand as a devilish smile appeared on his face. He twisted and turned his partner like a professional, his witch-meister soul sending wavelengths right into his weapon. He watched the cloud, jumped into the air, and barreling right into it.

"How is this possible?" Leiko asked, her reflection appearing on the blade. Dante jumped from building side to building side, gliding through the smoke with glowing orange eyes.

"My dad is a meister," he said. "Because of how the DWMA killed my mom, he's been trying to use her magic for his own use. He plans to use black blood of weapons and their emotions to turn them into monsters. That way, they'll fill the world with madness and eventually become Kishins."

"But who has black blood around here?" Leiko asked skeptically. "I mean, the only people I can think of are working for the DWMA: Crona is working overseas, and my dad is a Death Scythe." She looked at her partner, and his face was sullen. In that moment, she understood. "You mean me, don't you?"

"You have more than enough black blood in you for Patrick to use," he replied. "He's been spreading his spells and attacking it. That's why your eyes started to glow: the magic of pure madness was slowly eating at your soul."

Before Leiko could comment, a huge explosion shot her and her meister out of the air, smashing into a fountain. Fragments of stone and gallons of water went everywhere, soaking Dante's clothes. A maniacal laughter came from the smoke, a figure slowly walking through the wall.

"You brought her right to me, son!" Patrick exclaimed, his face owning a terribly crazy grin. Leiko's reflection appeared again, glaring through her bangs. "You _are_ evil!"

"His soul is corrupted," she said.

"I feel it too." Dante growled, standing up. "I hope you burn in Hell!"

"Dante Secreto," he said, walking closer. "That's no way to talk to your _father_."

"I don't have a father." Dante growled. He spun his weapon around, the outside edge of his scythe facing his father. "Witch Patrick Secreto, your soul has been damned for consuming human souls and working against the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Now your souls will be taken in the name of Shinigami."

"I'm _soo_ scared," he teased. His hands started to almost _glow_ black as a grin appeared on his face. "Just try to kill me!"

"_Your soul is mine!"_ Dante yelled, his eyes radiating orange. A rock dropped in Patrick's stomach seeing this. He shook the fear away, and watched his son charge.

With a raised scythe, Dante jumped into the air. Seconds before ramming his weapon into his father's head, his black hands grabbed Leiko's blade. A scream came from the weapon, the power forcing Dante back and turning Leiko back into her human form. Patrick held her by her throat, a few feet off the ground. She was in so much pain, Leiko could barely kick her feet to get away. Dante slid on the cobblestone-covered ground, his face and body covered in scratches. Patrick smirked, and squeezed tighter on Leiko's throat.

"Just a little bit more magic," he muttered. "And you'll be the perfect Kishin."

"Leiko!" Dante screamed, running towards her. He felt crowds of DWMA meisters and weapons surround the fight. Dante jumped at his partner, only to be hit away by a Death Scythe, wielded by his own partner's mother. Maka stood in front of Dante, holding her weapon and husband. Soul reflection appeared on the blade, as furious as anyone could be.

"I knew he wasn't a meister!" Soul screamed from his void. Maka walked to Dante, her foot slamming on his chest.

"Let me explain-"

"Shut up," Maka spat. Everyone fell silent. "I don't care if your my daughter's partner. Your soul _will_ be taken, along with your damned father!" Dante growled, and his eyes started to glow again.

"He's not my father!" Dante screamed, blasting Maka and Soul back. They flew in the air, landing behind Patrick. Even he had stopped to watch.

Before Maka could attack, Dante took his chance. He shot orange blasts at his father, blowing him back and Leiko towards him. She flew in the air, gasping for her breath back.

"Leiko!" Maka and Soul screamed, jumping to catch their daughter. Before they could even leave the ground, Dante appeared under Leiko, scooping her up in his arms. He landed on his feet on top of a building, and looked at his partner.

"Leiko?" Dante murmured, a finger stroking her face. Her eyes fluttered open, and looked at her partner. He smiled, and held her close. He then glared at Patrick, on that read of death and pure rage and madness. He helped Leiko stand on her own, then held her staff as she changed back into a scythe. With his free hand, Dante pulled his hood up, revealing the Tasmanian Devil ears.

"I don't even want your soul." His eyes glowed brighter than ever before, to where it reflected on Leiko's blade. An evil growl replaced his smooth voice. "_I'm going to destroy it!"_

The pair disappeared, then reappeared in Patrick's face, sending all kinds of attacks at him. He dodged each with ease. However every move becoming slower and slower by the attack. They bounced back, poised to attack again. Maka and Soul appeared between the pair and Patrick.

"Let me handle this." Maka said. "Leiko's only a one star meister, she can't handle someone like him."

"I beg to differ." Leiko said, her reflection appearing.

"I don't care if Dante's a witch or not," Soul said, appearing in his own blade. "Maka and I _will_ protect any students in the DWMA."

"No," Leiko muttered. She looked at Dante, and he nodded. "Dante, now!"

Dante jumped over Maka and Soul, Leiko aimed for Patrick's head. His radiating eyes narrowed on his father, no mercy whatsoever residing in his mind. Patrick smirked, and grabbed at Leiko's blade again in the small window between the hack and what would've been his death. Both Dante's and Leiko's eyes widened.

"Gotcha," he chuckled.

"Never!" Dante shouted, his eyes completely orange now. The pair knew what to do almost instinctively.

"Soul Resonance!" They yelled in unison. Red and orange strikes of electricity and soul wavelengths shot from the pair, denting the stone walkways beneath. Dante's soul grew around the pair. It was a huge light orange globe, small horns pointing out from the top. The crowed gasped in awe as two Grigorian wings opened from the back of Dante's soul.

"How is that possible?" Maka asked. Soul was awestruck, so much to where he changed out of his weapon form.

"It shouldn't be," he muttered. "If anything, Leiko should have a Grigori soul from you, Maka."

Waves of their soul wavelengths shot from the pair, sending gusts of wind and energy like a ripple effect. Maka and Soul were so close to where they started to slide backwards. Patrick almost fell back, jumping into the air and floating saving him. Dante stood with his weapon, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Don't play," he said. "My controlled madness can make us stronger." Leiko appeared again, and shook her head.

"That'll only kill him. We _need_ to destroy his soul, we need my madness." Dante looked at his scythe, confused. "Just pul me out, okay?"

Dante nodded.

* * *

_Leiko stood at the side of her harp, her fingers resting on the strings. The little demon was nibbling on his nails, ready to bounce off the walls._

_"Just like before, huh?" Leiko asked, sitting on the stool. "Just much more power this time."_

_"Do it already!" The demon yelled, edging closer to Leiko. She sighed, and her fingers crept to the starting string._

The vibrations from the strings echoed outside her Black Room, Dante feeling each note through his weapon.

* * *

**Author's Note: OHMAIGODIAMSOSORRYASDFGHJKL;**

**It's been forever since I've updated any of my stories ^^; There has been so much going on around here, I just haven't had time to write ;^; BUT! I made this one extra long and detailed for you guys, like an apology :3 I tried my best at these fight and romantic scenes, but they're not too good. Almost awkward, actually ^^; Forgive me? :3 Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**~ Nicole**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_As Leiko played her bangs fell over her eyes. Red orbs glowed from beneath her snow white hair, and a dark, sharky smirk grew on her face. The notes of the harp quickly become distorted. It rumbled the Black Room, sending the demon to the floor. Even he looked concerned. The ceiling cracked, and pieces started to fall._

_"Too much!" He yelled, jumping in front of Leiko. "Too much power! You'll kill all of us!"_

* * *

The vibrations from the strings echoed outside her Black Room, Dante feeling each note through his weapon. He smiled, feeling the power course through his veins. He watched the crowd around him stare in awe as his soul grew larger and larger. However, a red soul quickly crept up behind his. A sharp pain in his core sent him to stand on one knee, his free hand holding his stomach and using Leiko as leverage to keep him standing. Dante's power started to fade as he felt Leiko's soul start to take over. His eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Leiko, stop!" Dante yelled to his weapon. "Wake up! You're _eating my soul_!"

* * *

_Leiko's eyes snapped from their gaze, the glow fading to her regular eyes. Her fingers departed with the distorted strings as they started to fray. The golden body of the harp faded to bronze, then started to crack. She pushed it away from her, it crumbling to dust on the way to the ground. Through all the ruble falling into the room, she heard the door knob tremble and the door shake._

_"Leiko, stop!" The voice said. Her head snapped to the door, recognizing her meister. "You're eating my soul!" She ran to the door, trying to open it._

_"Get me out!" Leiko screamed, pulling on the door. "I can't control it anymore!" The demon appeared at her side, laughing. She glared at him, growling. "Stop this!"_

_"Only you can, my dear," he said. "It's your madness, isn't it?"_

_"You little shit!" Leiko yelled, pulling on the doorknob. She looked around the room for another way out, but only saw the locked door. An idea suddenly popped into her head. She let go of the door knob, and stepped back._

_"Leiko?" Dante asked frantically from the other side._

_"Let go," she said. "I can control this, Dante. One move, and all this power will be gone, okay?" Leiko sat in the middle of the crumbling and shaking room, closing her eyes._

_"What about you?"_

_"Don't worry," she said. Her hands clapped together, and she bowed her head. A smirk grew on her face. "Leiko Evans cannot be beaten!"_

* * *

Dante's body suddenly relaxed, and both souls disappeared. The crowd and Patrick stood in silence, waiting to see what would happen. Patrick smirked, his hands crossed.

"They defeated themselves," he said. He took only a single step. Dante's head snapped up, his eyes glowing complete orange. His soul returned to be observed, wings and all, except _much_ larger. It shrunk back inside his core as he stood up, his weapon's blade glowing red. Patrick put on a smile of fake confidence. "You gonna try _again_, boy?"

"_Soul Resonance!"_ Dante yelled, Leiko's voice echoing his own. He spun his scythe enough to make the blade look like a solid red circle, seeming to almost slice the air. The spinning stopped in an instant, Leiko's double-edged blade right in front, covering the right side of his face. Orange and red wavelengths radiated from the two, sending sparks into the air.

"Bring it on!" Patrick screamed, clapping his hands together as black magic surrounded him. Dante disappeared, then reappeared behind his father. As soon as Patrick turned, he did the same as he had just done. Dante had done this until he was transporting himself so fast, there seemed to be multiples of him and Leiko surrounding Patrick.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The dopplegangers disappeared, as did the real Dante and Leiko. Patrick looked behind him, expecting to see his son. He saw no one. An ear splitting silence lurked in the air.

"_Soul Eater!"_ Two voices screamed. Patrick turned to his front, only to see his demise. Dante had appeared in midair, holding Leiko and ready to strike. However, the blade did not hit him.

Leiko's blade was still glowing red. It started to morph into different shapes, then finally resemble Leiko herself. Her eyes were a solid crimson red, and her hands were poised to attack. Her sharky teeth showed as much larger and more terrifying than usual, as were her nails.

Patrick stopped in his tracks, tears welling up in his eyes. He jumped right towards his son one-second too late. Leiko's jaws clamped shut around Patrick, his body _and_ soul shattering inside her jaws. Sparks and concentrated wavelengths shot from the pair, smashing anything they touched. Leiko's form melted back into her scythe blade as the pair fell to the ground, the mood in the air much lighter. Leiko turned back into her human form and laid at her meister's side, the two of them unconscious. Patrick's body was no where to be found, as was his soul.

Maka and Soul, who was shocked enough to turn back into his human form, stared at what had just happened for several seconds. It replayed in every watcher's head over and over, just trying to comprehend what had happened. Even Kidd was dumbfounded.

"Leiko!" Maka yelled, running to her daughter. Soul quickly followed, and held his daughter up from the ground, her head falling back. Both parents' eyes filled with tears, trying to look strong.

"Baby girl, say something," Soul muttered, his voice cracking. He looked at Maka, who was trying to keep herself under control. "Well?"

"I don't feel anything," she muttered, chocking back tears.

"No," he murmured. Kidd walked to the scene, and put a hand on his shoulder. Soul and Maka looked at the reaper, faces of sullen sorrow radiating. Kidd looked away, his eyes closed. Soul shook his head, and held his daughter close to his chest. "No!"

Leiko's eyes snapped open, and her head snapped up at the sudden yell. Her parents noticed, and almost dropped her. She looked around her until her eyes rested on Dante. She darted to his side, trying to wake him. Being left without a scratch, Leiko's veins were pumping with adrenaline. Dante hadn't been so lucky.

Leiko held Dante's body, his head resting in her lap. His face had scratches going in all kinds of directions, blood trickling from most of them and smearing on Leiko's clothes and skin. His hoodie was ripped, almost to shreds in some places, as were his jeans. Blood stains slowly grew on his pants and undershirt; his stomach and knees down. A small bead of blood fell from his partially parted lips, sending Leiko into that state of pure dread. She rested her forehead on his, her eyes closed as tightly as she could.

"I'm not losing you," she muttered, shaking her head. Snow white hair cascaded onto his face. Her tears streamed down her own face, and onto Dante's. "I can't go back again, you need to come back _now!_" She yelled in a strained whisper. A shaky and cold hand cradled her face. Her eyes snapped open, and saw half open orange eyes looking at her, a smirk smiling below them. Leiko put a hand on Dante's, her fingers intertwining between his.

The crowd started to cheer loud enough to make Dante jump, his eyes darting around for a reason to attack something. Kidd sent Soul and Maka to get help and transport to the DWMA infirmary. He stood next to the pair, and just looked at the two of them.

"I don't understand," he said. "How was that technique even possible? Even _I_ cannot destroy a soul, never mind two one-starred students." Leiko chuckled, and Dante smirked.

"A little madness couldn't hurt _everyone_," Dante said weakly, his hand falling to his stomach. Leiko watched her meister close his eyes, and sigh, her hair falling to one side and framing her face, a genuine smile appearing. Never before had she been truly this happy with Dante.

Leiko kept him awake long enough for the transport to load him into the vehicle, and zoom off to the DWMA. Leiko stood, her arms holding the other. Kidd stood behind her, and looked down. Leiko turned, her face full of worry.

"What are you going to do with him?" she muttered. Kidd sighed, and looked at his niece.

"I don't know yet," he replied. Leiko glared at him as though as he insulted her.

"What? He just saved the whole academy!"

"We don't know that yet," he snapped. Leiko quieted down, and watched him. "He _is_ a witch, Leiko, and posed as a student. You know how scary the similarities between Dante and Medusa-"

"Don't you _dare_ compare him to that witch," she said, her voice deadly flat. "You know all he ever wanted to do is stop his father, but you're too high and mighty to admit it without proof. All out of _fear_." Leiko glared at Kidd for another second or two, soaking in his taken back expression. She then turned away from him, and started walking to the academy.

Soul and Maka walked to Kidd, watching their daughter. Soul stood next to Kidd, smirking, with Maka at his hip.

"Too bad BlackStar's in Brazil," Soul said. "He'd _love _to have some real competition." Kidd chuckled.

"He would've tried to kill Dante by now." Kidd replied. "Leiko has some real power behind that sarcastic attitude of hers."

"You know she's right," Maka said. "If it wasn't for Dante, who knows what could've happened. A weapon can't use a brand new technique without a powerful meister." Maka looked down at her hands, small pieces of memories flooding back. "I thought I've seen something like that before," she muttered. Kidd shook his head.

"Impossible. That's the first time I've _ever_ seen a soul _destroyed_." Maka nodded, and Soul looked at her.

"Déjà vu, huh?" Soul said. He shrugged, and kissed his wife's head. "Must've been a fairy tale we read." Maka nodded, and the two of them turned to Kidd. Kidd sighed, and watched Leiko walk up the incline to the academy.

"This is only the start of her journey, you know," he said. "A weapon with _that_ kind of power... Just keep an extra eye on her." Soul and Maka started their own walk to the academy, keeping a distance behind their daughter. Kidd sighed, and looked at the moon. It's clenched teeth were oozing blood in almost gobs. "Yes. This is just the beginning."

* * *

**Author's Note: JESUS CHRISTO A REAL FIGHT SCENE *shot***

**Anyway, you thought this was gonna be the end of it, didn't you? Well...**

**YOU'RE WRONG! :D After realizing I had so many ideas and tight ends to tie up, I needed at least five more chapters. So I'm giving that to you! You can say this is the end of part one ;) Remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**~ Nicole**


End file.
